Contract marriage
by clacebum
Summary: Clary and Jace have known each other since High School. Throughout High school, Clary was bullied mercilessly. After their senior year, everyone went their own ways. But 6 years later, Clary is forced to marry the biggest manwhore in NYC and her high school bully- Jace Wayland.
1. Chapter 1: Last week of school

**Everyone belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Chapter 1: one more week

 **Clary POV:**

"Mom, I'm leaving!" I yelled as I walked out of the door. I heard a faint bye as I closed the door and got in my car. I still had 30 minutes to school so I decided to stop by Java Jones to grab a coffee.

I ordered a black coffee and waited for it. As I was waiting, my phone dinged. I looked at it and it was a text from Simon.

 _Simon: Claryyyyy where are you?!_ I laughed and typed a response.

 _Clary: I'm at Java Jones. I'll be at school in a min._

I looked up as my order was called by a very charming guy. I walked up to the counter and got my coffee. "Thank you," I said.

"You're very welcome, beautiful," he said in a mesmerizing voice. I blushed and walked back to my car. I drove to school with a smile. _Ugh, he was so cute. Can't believe he noticed me._ I parked the car and walked into the school.

"Hey Fire Crotch!"

"Aye, Cherry!"

"Ugh, she is _so_ ugly"

I sighed and continued walking. Since middle school, I have been bullied because of my looks. I have fiery red hair or more like orange and bright green eyes. And I am very short. I have very little curves. People think I am ugly. And I am. My curly mess of hair is always in knots. My bright green eyes look like traffic signal light. And to top it all, I have freckles. Everywhere. I hate the way I look. But I can't do anything about it.

I reached my locker and saw my best friend, Simon Lewis. We've been friends since diapers. His messy curly dark hair and coffee eyes are relaxing. Familiar.

"Hey Si," I call out and he looks up and smiles. He was about to say something when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and _crack!_ The hallway was dead quiet. I gasped at the horrible smell of raw egg. I looked up and saw none other than the dickhead. AKA Sebastian Verlac. He has made my life a living hell.

"Ewwww! What's that smell?!" Kaelie Whitewillow, number one bitch. Her manicured hand covered her nose and a look of disgust was on her face.

"What's up little Red?" Sebastian walked towards me. I glared at him. He smirked and was about to say something when the rest of his group came.

"Seb, leave her alone," Isabelle Lightwood said. She looked like the definition of perfect. she wore a mini skirt that accented her long legs.

Sebastian smirked and said, "Later Shorty." He started to walk away when he suddenly turned around and threw another egg at her. This one cracked right in her face and dripped on her Nike shirt. Everyone started to laugh.

 _Don't cry clary. Don't cry. You will never see these people again in your life. It's the last week of school. Don't cry._ I repeated to myself and ran to the nearest bathroom. I ran through their crowd and Sebastian grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Not so easily little one. I have another egg that wants to crack on you," Sebastian reached in his pocket.

"Enough Seb," A deep voice said behind me. I looked behind him and saw Jace Wayland. He pried Seb's hand off of me. He was staring hard at Sebastian. I pushed Sebastian and ran.

Tears blurred my vision and I ignored the voice calling my name. I locked myself in the bathroom and cried my heart out.

 **Leave a review please. Let me know if you want more of this story. or if I need to change somethings up.**


	2. Chapter 2: How it all began

**Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **This chapter focus on the past. So how the bullying started and how Clary met Jace. There will be Clace but later. Like there will be hints of them but not heavy clace.**

Chapter 2

Jace POV

"What the hell dude! Why did you stop me?" Sebastian glared at me.

"Because it's too early for that," I replied.

"Jace is right, Seb. Aren't you tired of this? It's the last week of school, just lay off of her," Alec said. His electric blue eyes and dark hair contrasted against his dark shirt.

"Jace!" Kaelie exclaimed. Gosh, I hate her voice. It's so loud and just annoying. I looked at her and she grabbed my arm. Pressing her fake titts in my chest. I smirked at her and kissed her heavily.

"My place tonight?" She said while dragging her finger across my chest. To her, it might look seductive but to me, it wasn't. From the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of bright red hair. I looked towards it and my eyes lock on a pair of bright green ones. She had changed her clothes. She quickly looked away and went towards the gym.

"Uh yeah sure," I replied to Kaelie. I pulled myself away from her and walked towards Clary. The last thing I heard was Seb saying something about Clary. This guy is really messed up. I know he is my best friend but he has done some unspeakable things. The bell rang signaling the beginning of the first hour. I stopped following her and walked to English. Clary has the same class as me so I'll catch her when she comes. I sat in the back and put my feet up on the chair next to me. There is just something about her.

Clary POV:

I looked in the bathroom mirror. My eyes were swollen and red. I turned the tap on and started cleaning my hair. I de-tangled the knots in my hair with wet fingers. _Why? Why do these people do this to me?_ I thought. I never did anything to them and yet they treat me like shit. I hate them so much. And I hate myself. Hate myself for not standing up for myself. Hate myself for being weak in front of these pigs.

I pity myself. Sometimes I would just break down because of what these people have done to me. Funny thing is we were all friends at first. Sebastian, Kaelie, and I. We went to the same elementary school. Other than Simon, they were my best friends. But it all changed in middle school. 7th grade was the year this whole ruckus started. Over one stupid thing. Sebastian asked me to the stupid dance and I said yes because he was my friend and I didn't have a date. When I told Kaelie, she got really mad. She wanted to go with him.

Later that year, I joined the Volleyball team. And so did Kaelie. I was the Libero. Apparently, I was the best on the team and Kaelie got jealous. She was never like this but something changed. She started to distance herself from me. Sebastian joined the soccer team so he would sit with his soccer friends. We were falling apart.

When 8th grade started, everything fell apart. Kaelie was changed and not in a good way. Her boobs were bigger and she dressed really sluty. She started spreading rumors and told everyone I still hadn't gotten my period. Now my periods didn't come until my end of freshman year. She painted my locker in bright red and pasted Pads and Tampons on it.

One day, I had enough. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked her.

She smirked at me and said, "Because I hate you! You stole Seb from me! You stole everything from me. In our little group, YOU and Seb were the popular ones. All the guys look at you and talk about you. But not anymore! I am gonna step up and show you where your place is! You will have no one on your side. No one!" and she left.

So from that day on, both her and Seb made my life a living nightmare. My sophomore year, it got so worse. They drove me to the point of suicide. I had to take 3 months off from school to go to rehab. And that same year the Lightwood siblings came to our school with their close friend, Jace Wayland.

I'm not going to lie, he is good looking. Okay, he's more than good looking. The first time I saw him was my first day back from Rehab.

 _Flashback_

"Oh I'm sorry," I said as I bumped into someone and I looked at them and just stared at the God in front of me. He was all gold. Golden hair, golden skin, and golden eyes.

"Whoa," I murmured.

He smirked and said, "Wanna take a picture Red?"

A scowl came up to my face. He was an arrogant douche.

"Jaceeeeeyyy," A high-pitched voice said. Jace groaned and looked behind me.

I turned around just as someone yelled, "FIRE! FIRE!"

I panicked and then I felt something cold seep through me. I realized that Kaelie has dumped her Iced Coffee on me.

"Oops, that's your hair. I thought it was fire," she said as wrapped her arms around Jace's well defined bicep.

I looked at Jace and saw a look of sympathy but it was replaced by a smirk. He looked me up and down and walked away with Kaelie.

 _Bitch._ She can have him.

(End Flashback)

Ever since that day, Jace bullied me as well. And I hate him.

After cleaning myself up. I sniffed myself and I reeked. I sighed and walked to the gym. As I was walking I caught a flash of gold I looked up and saw Jace and kaelie. Sucking each other face off. Ugh. Suddenly he looked up and our eyes locked and I looked away.

I walked to the gym and straight into the showers. I took my time knowing Mr. Garroway won't say anything to me. After I made sure I didn't smell like eggs but instead like my Victoria Secret Shampoo, walked out. I changed into the spare clothes that I had in my locker. I looked in the mirror. I wore my black leggings that I got from Pink and a light hoodie and my Birkenstocks.

I ran to my class and opened the door. Mr. Garroway looked at me disapprovingly. I whispered a Sorry Luke and he nodded and I walked to the only available seat in the class. Next to the biggest jerk. Jace Wayland.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

**Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to Cassandra clare.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. Glad you guys are enjoying it so far. Don't forget to leave a review!**

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 **Jace POV:**

8:20 am- Where is she? Is she not coming to class? The class started 10 minutes ago.

8:25 am- Oh c'mon. Where is she? _Wait._ Why am I worried about _her?_ Okay. Jace Wayland does not care about Clary.

I looked around the room at all the girls. Debating on who was fuckable. Ahh, Rachel. She's good in bed but isn't as loud as I like. Hmm, Stacy. Too loose. Ah ha, Brittany. Real good. But she fucked the whole football team. Prolly burning.

I continued looking around not paying attention to the teacher. Then, the door opened. And she walked in, looking fresh. She walked to the only seat available, which lucky for her, was next to me. She looked at me and groaned while I smirked. She sat down and I leaned in close to her. She smells _sooo_ good.

"Hey Pepper," I say. I saw her shiver as my breath touched her neck. I involuntarily smiled. She ignored me and continued to look forward.

"Oh Poppy, why won't you talk to me?" I pressed but she still ignored me.

"OKAY class," Luke clapped his hands to gain the class attention. "I just got an email from the principal. You guys will stay in here for the rest of the day. No changing classes. The juniors are taking their AP tests. So to avoid the distractions and noise level. You guys will stay in here," there were a bunch of groans and whining. "I know, I know. I don't wanna be with you guys either. If you are thinking about leaving or skipping, you will not be graduating. So we can put on a movie and just chill for the day."

"Oh my! I think I'm gonna die off of boredom," I exclaim.

"I really hope you do," I heard Clary murmur.

"What was that? Ginger," I asked.

"Nothing blondie," she replied. I laughed at that. I put my arm around the back of her chair and came close to her so my lips were touching her ear.

"So, Takis at 7? My clary," I said. She shivered and pushed me away.

"Fuck off, Jace," she says. I was taken aback. Did she just say that to ME?

"Are you saying…no to me red?" I ask putting my hand on heart and fake gasping. Acting like her words hurt me. She just looked at me and took out a sketchbook from her backpack.

"I've made my mistake once, I'm not making it again," She murmurs.

"Chill, Fire Top. I was just playing. You are not even my type. I like tall, busty, blondes," I tell her. I look at her and see her face fell a little.

"But I do got a thing for redheads. Especially the ones with green eyes."

"Jace just stop," she says and starts drawing. I don't say anything because she looked tired, drained, and confused.

I focus back on the movie but I can't keep my mind off of Clary. This is the longest conversation we ever had. I replay this conversation over in my head and then, something catches my attention.

"Hey Pepper, what did you mean by 'I've already made my mistake once'?" I ask her.

With a sigh, she says, "Forget it," I was about to press when she continued, "Stop talking to me like we are friends. After everything, you've done to me. Just go text your bimbos."

I stare at her and then take my phone out and put my headphones in. She is acting like a bitch. I am just trying to nice and have a conversation but I guess she's not in the mood.

 **Clary POV:**

Who does he think he is? Jace has been the biggest ass to me for no reason. Ever since he came into my life, my life has been miserable. Sebastian, Aline, Kaelie, and Jace has ruined my life, my confidence, my everything.

I looked up at him and he had his headphones in. I took mine out and started listening to 'Boys like you' by Anna Clendening. I sighed and started doodling in my sketchbook. Although my mind was somewhere else. This song describes me so well. It was bringing back old memories. Memories that I try so hard to forget. But they are like my shadow. They follow me everywhere.

I tried so hard to fit in. So hard. Changed my whole wardrobe. Threw away my paint spattered clothes and replaced them with designer, expensive clothes. Money was never a problem. My dad is the owner of The Morgenstern Industries. He and my mom are always on business trips. I spend most of my time alone or with Simon or with my brother, Jonathan Christopher. But it seems like he's never home these days.

 _Simon: Hey Clare, wanna go to Takis for lunch?_ I look down at my phone. Takis sounds good but we don't have enough time to go there. Considering lunch is only for 25 minutes today.

 _Clary: Lunch is only for 25 minutes. Let's just chill in the courtyard? We can go to Takis after school._

 _Simon: UGHHHH! I am craving some pancakes soooo bad!_

I laugh and was about to reply when Jace asked, "what are you laughing at?"

"None of your business," I reply.

His loin eyes squinted at me and said, "What did you say to me? Do you want me to throw you out of this chair?" He furiously shook my chair. "Respect me, you peasant," He spat.

Peasant? Do I look like a fucking peasant? Ugh, he such a pain. I won't be surprised if he has anger issues. As a matter of fact, he prolly does have anger issues.

I gave him one last look of hatred and continued drawing.

 **Jace POV:**

This girl has the audacity to look at me like _that._ Like I'm some piece of shit that's stuck to her Jimmy Choo that's not coming out. I flare my nostrils at her and continued staring at her. Smirking when I saw her squirming uncomfortably under my glare.

"What?!" She whisper-yelled. Trying not to gather too much attention. I looked at her hair and they were lighting up. I twirled a piece of her hair in my hands. She looked at me like I am crazy and snatched her hair back.

I sit back and put my hands behind my head. And think. Think about a little redhead.

I know she can't say shit to me because she is scared. Scared of what I can do to her. I know I've been her biggest bully but I never wanted to. Trust me. It just happened. When Kaelie told me that Clary stole Sebastian from her. I was pissed. For some reason. She said that Clary is a hoe. And I hate girls that ruin happy relationships. Like my stepmom. She stole my dad from my mom. So that's why I bullied her. To teach her a lesson.

The main reason I bullied her was that I wanted to be popular. The populars already bullied her so I joined in. I mean I am the quarterback. I have a reputation to keep up. It's not like I only bully her. There are others that I bully. I never cared but whenever I saw her getting bullied, it always hurt. Like a pang of guilt.

I remember the first time I bullied her. It was during the second week of sophomore year. I was walking with Sebastian when I saw her at her locker. I snarled at her thinking about what Kaelie had told me about her. I walked up to her and pushed her inside her locker. Surprisingly, she fell in the locker. _Damn she is so skinny,_ I remember thinking. Sebastian laughed. I laughed.

"Damn, Red. You sure are very skinny. Tell me. Are you anorexic?" I asked her.

Sebastian grinned and said, "Nah Jace she is still like a cow. Oh, and how was the rehab? Are you still suicidal? You fat bitch!"

Clary stood up and I could see tears in her eyes. I felt bad instantly.

"Aww, is poor fatty crying?" Sebastian cooed. She ran away.

"were we too harsh?" I ask Seb.

He looks at me like I have two heads. "You sound like a bitch," he says. Ouch. I am not a bitch.

After that incident, we called her 'Fatty' even though she is anything but fat. Whenever we saw her we would just push her in the lockers or trip her. Now- I feel so bad. I felt bad back then too. But I never stopped because of my reputation.

We've done worse things to her though. We've spread nasty rumors about her. Verbally and physically bullied her. Like this one time we tricked her and locked her in a garbage can. With mice. That was Aline's idea. Or this other time, when Kaelie acted like she missed her and invited clary to her house. There we got her drunk and Sebastian tried to make a video of her stripping. We posted that sick video on the internet. She was so embarrassed. People made fun of her 'no curves'. Luckily her nerdy, rat-looking bestfriend, Simon, deleted that video.

Or when Sebastian tried to kiss her and Aline took pictures. It looked like she was forcing _him_ to kiss her. Kaelie was furious. She told the whole school that Clary is a boyfriend-stealing whore. In all this, all I did was watch. And enjoy. I know she is suicidal because of us. Because of me.

When I found out the truth. That everything Kaelie said was a lie. It hurt me so much. That's why I stopped being an ass to her but not completely. When I came, Kaelie ditched Sebastian and went with me. She honestly is a whore. She thinks I don't know that she sleeps around with other dudes behind my back. Well, I sleep around with other girls too. Oh well.

I look at Clary. Her bright hair was making a curtain around her. She was scribbling in her sketchbook. She looked like a wild and scared animal. I looked down and saw her body. She is a petite little thing. Barely there curves. Her fingers are long and skinny. Her toes are pedicured and painted orange. So do her fingernails. She flicks her hair over her shoulder but they fall right back down.

I'll be lying if I say I don't feel anything for her. I do have a little crush on her from the moment I saw her. I mean she is just so adorable. But I can't get attached. I just can't. To love is to destroy.

I extend my hand and lightly pushed her silky strands behind her hair. She looks up and I am lost in her green eyes. It's like I'm drowning in them. Her thin lips are moving but I can't make out the words until she kicks me in the shin.

"OW!" I yell. Everyone looks at us and I glare at them and they look away.

"Quiet down, Mr. Wayland," Luck says.

"What was that for?!" I whisper-yell at her.

"Why were you staring at me like that?" she asks.

"Because I am Jace fucking Wayland. I can look at whoever and whatever I want," I tell her and now she was the one staring at me.

I smirk at her and say, "I know I look like a God, Red. Stop staring at me before you give me an evil eye." She quickly looks away and I grin.

"I know you want a piece of me but you probably can't afford me," I continue.

"Gee, please, I don't want a duck looking dude like you," She says and I gasp.

"How dare you compare my Godly looks to those ugly bloodsucking creatures?!"

"Stop being so dramatic," she rolls her eyes and gets up. I realized the bell had rung signaling lunch. I get up still in shock. How dare this peasant say that to me!?

 **SIMON POV:**

"Hey clarebare," I say once I see Clary. "You okay?"

She looks up and sighs. "Yeah I am alright," is her mumbled reply.

"I'm sorry about what happened this morning. Don't worry it's the last week of school and after this, we will never see these god-awful people ever again," I tell her as we walk in the courtyard.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to leave this school. I have so many bad memories here," she says.

"You know on the last day, _we_ should egg Sebastian and Kaelie's car. Huh? You like tha-" I stopped mid sentence because I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorrooorrryyyeee," I yip as I was lifted from the collar of my shirt. I look down to see Sebastian snarling at me. Oh no.

"Simon!" I hear Clary yell. "Let him go!" I felt myself shake and then I was on the floor.

"Ow!" I say. Everything was blurry. Where are my glasses? I blindly started to look for them when I heard yelling.

"Bitch! How dare you touch MY man?!" Aline yells. No wonder at Clary.

"Ahh, I'm gonna kills you! Just leave Sebastian alone, you thirsty bitch," she continues.

"Enough Aline," I hear a soft voice. And then someone hands me my glasses. I put them on and look at who helped us. It was Tessa Gray and Isabelle Lightwood. Her brother, Alec, comes and takes Sebastian away. I hear him say something like 'he ruined my shoes!'

"Th-thank you," I stutter as Isabelle gives me her hand and helps me up. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I touched Isabelle Lightwood. I can't breathe. I have the biggest crush on her. She smiles at me and looks at clary.

Tessa was talking to Clary. "I am sorry about Sebastian. And Aline. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay we are used to it," Clary says with a sad smile. Tessa gives her a look of sympathy. There was an awkward silence that fell over us.

"why don't you guys come sit with us?" Isabelle breaks the silence. "Don't worry, it will just be us. No Seb," she reassures us.

"Uh Okay," I say and we walk to a bench.

 **Isabelle POV:**

Ugh, that stupid fucktard is bullying Clary and her friend again. Tessa and I share a look before we go up to him and stop him. Gosh, when will this dude stop? I am honestly so done with him. I don't even know why my brothers are friends with this douche. All through my high school years, I have seen him bullying these two. For stupid reasons! Tessa and I try so hard to stop this bullying.

I look at Clary and she is so pretty. She is all natural. I love her freckles and her outfit. She looks so innocent and sweet. I can't believe she's been through a lot. Then I look at Simon. He's still on the ground, so I offer him my hand. He looks like he's having a seizure. He is cute. In a nerdy way though. His hair is messy and curly. I have this sudden urge to run my hands through his hair. He pushed his glasses on this nose. Aw. He sure is cute but he needs to work on his dressing sense.

"So lunch?" I ask and we walk over to the bench.

We talk and eat and I got to know these people. I looked at Clary and said, "So Clary, do you have a graduation dress yet?"

"Uh no, I was thinking about going to the mall tomorrow with Si," she says.

"Ha! We all should go together! what do you guys think?" I asked. This will be so exciting! I will get to doll 2 girls!

"Um sure," Clary replies. Yay! We exchange numbers and walk to our classes.

 **Alright so here is chapter 3.** _ **Leave a review**_ **and tell me what you guys like and what don't. Chapter 4 will be the time skip. I decided to just skip graduation. Chapter 4 should be up tomorrow around 4 maybe.**


	4. Chapter 4: Why now?

**I decided to give you guys a bonus type of chapter. I realized I never wrote anything about clary hating jace. And why Sebastian is doing this. This chapter will be a little short.**

 **Clary POV:**

It is Friday. The last day of school. Graduation is tomorrow. Just get through this day and then you will be free.

My phone dinged signaling a voicemail. I play it.

"Hi baby, I just wanted to let you know your dad and I will be at your graduation. We will be home tonight around 2 or 3 am. Text me. We love you! See you soon." It was my mom. I am so excited they are coming home. They left Monday afternoon to Colorado to a function.

I grab an apple and look in the mirror one last time. I look at my forest green dress. It was off the shoulders and the sleeves were tight and came to my elbows. The waistline accented my tiny waist. I wore black flats and my hair was nicely curled. Isabelle will like it.

Isabelle, Tessa, and I have been hanging out and they are really nice. I wish we became friends earlier. Izzy wants to be a fashion designer while Tessa wants to go into law. I want to major in Art.

When I got to school, I couldn't help but feel weird. It is my last day at this school. I feel like I could've made fun memories here. But I never tried. I walk to my locker and find Simon standing there.

"Last day," he says and hugs me. I hug him back and he looks at me and he says, "Looking good, Clare."

I chuckle and say thanks. Behind Simon, I see Isabelle and Tessa walking towards us. I smile as they reach us.

"Oh my god, Clary you look so nice," Tessa says. And Isabelle nods.

"Thanks, it's the last day so I guessed I would you know dress up," I say, blushing.

"oh no," Simon says, horrified. I look behind me and see the four people that have made my life miserable. I wait for them to do something but they just walk past me and into their classes. I look at Isabelle, surprised. She has a smug look on her face.

"Don't worry they won't do anything to you today. I mean it is the last day," Isabelle says. I sigh in relief and we walk to our classes as well.

 **Jace POV:**

I walk into the school with Sebastian and the girls. Yesterday, Isabelle has lectured us that we would not do anything to Clary or the rat face. Well, today is going to be so boring. It's the last day and I've never been so happy. I get to leave this hell hole. And I get to leave New York too. I am going to UCLA with an athletic scholarship. I will be majoring in Business.

"Who is that?" Aline asks in a snarky way. I look up and see a girl. Her back turned to me and just from what I could see, I could tell she was beautiful.

And then she turned around. Clary. I took a sharp breath in. she looked so pretty in her forest green dress. Her long hair, curled to perfection. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Uh, she is so ugly," Kaelie says. She sounds jealous af. I know she bullies Clary because she is jealous of her.

"Um, Jace. Pandemonium at 8 tonight?" Seb asks. I could tell he was distracted. His eyes glassy. Distant.

"Yeah. Definitely," I reply. We walk past Clary and her friends and go in our classes.

 **Isabelle POV:**

"Yay! We have survived high school!" I beam happily walking out of the building with Tessa, Clary, and Simon.

"It feels good," Tessa says. She takes a deep breath and Clary laughs.

Clary turns around and points her middle fingers at the school and yells, "Fuck you!"

We laugh and pile up in our cars. We have decided to go to Pandemonium tonight. We were all meeting up at my house in an hour to get ready.

 _ **1 Hour later**_

The doorbell ringed and I go to open it. Clary and Tessa were here. We walked into my room and started to get ready. I did all of our makeup. While Tessa did Clary's hair. After 2 hours we were done.

We looked in the mirror and damn. Tessa wore a white strapless dress. It was tight on her and reached mid thigh. She wore clear heels and her hair was loosely curled.

I wore a deep blue chiffon dress. It has thin straps and reached just above mid thigh. My black hair is straightened and in a high ponytail.

Clary wore a maroon dress. It had a deep V-neck and it defined her waist. It has a skirt that flowed. The dress reached just above her knees. Since she is so short. We forced her in 6 inches black pumps.

"Selfie," I whip out my phone and we take multiple pictures. Once we took a few 100 pictures we go downstairs to eat.

"We are going to have so much fun," I say.

"We are going to dance and drink and just enjoy," Tessa adds.

"Not too much drinking. We do have graduation tomorrow morning," Clary butts in.

"Oh come on, Red. Let loose already," a deep voice says.

"Jace, what do you want?" I ask my annoying adoptive brother.

He walks over to the fridge and whips out a water bottle and gulps the whole thing down. "I'm going to the club," he says.

"Dresses like that?" I point to his black v neck and jeans.

"Simplicity sis. Girls totally dig it. Right, Tess?" he says.

"In your dreams, Jace," Tessa says. He laughs and walks out.

"We should head out too," Clary suggests. "Simon will meet us there."

We all pile in our cars and drive to the club.

 **Clary POV:**

The loud music drummed in my veins. The strong smell of sweat and alcohol laced the air. Isabelle dragged me over to the bar. Simon and Tessa were somewhere dancing away. We ordered drinks and silently sipped them.

"You know Izzy, I am glad I got to know you," I tell Izzy.

"Me too Clare," she smiles. "I'm sorry for what you've been through,"

I smile at her and Tessa comes and grabs me and Izzy to the dance floor.

We danced for a good long time. Letting go and just dancing. I got really thirsty so I walked over to the bar. I felt a hand creep up my hips. I whipped around to see a drunk creep breathing near my neck. I tried to push him off but he was too big.

"Let go of me!" I yell. Then he was off of me. I looked up to see dark hair and a very angled face.

"I will break your face if you come near her again," a low, menacing voice says. The creep crawls away and the person who rescued me looks at me and I gasp.

"Sebastian," I whisper.

"You alright?" he asks. Genuinely worried.

"Uh yeah. Thanks," I say. He nodded and ordered himself a drink.

We both sat down at the bar. It was awkward. Sebastian clears his throat and says, "you look really nice, Clary." I think that's the first time he's said my name and not any petty nickname.

"Thanks, Seb, but why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" I ask.

He was silent for a long time and I was giving up hope. Then he sighed and said something I would never have guessed.

"I am really…sorry, Clare. I am sorry for being an ass to you. I am ashamed of all the things I've done to you," he says, regretfully.

"Why?" Is all I could ask.

"I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me," he says. Now I am confused. I never did shit to him.

"Seb, what are you talking about?" He looked like he was struggling so I put my hand on his shoulder. He relaxed under my touch and answered.

"Clare, I have liked you since 1st grade. But you never liked me back. I tried to control it. I tried to forget these feelings but I just couldn't. Then in middle school, when I asked you to the dance and you said yes, I was so happy. Then Kaelie told me that that you kissed…Matt and I was very hurt. I was angry. So I forced myself to hate you." He ordered himself another drink.

"Seb, I never kissed Matt. Actually my first kissed was you," I say a little embarrassed. He looks at me shock written on his face. "Yeah, it was during freshman year when you uh tricked me into thinking you've changed."

He has his head in his hands. "I am so stupid. How could I believe that that BITCH!?" he was breathing hard.

"I treated you so bad. Trust me, Clare, I never wanted it to go this far. I was going to drop it in 8th grade but Kaelie kept filling my head with lies and I kept believing them. It was so hard for me to do all these horrible things. My anger took over me. I know sorry is not enough. It will never be. Hell, I drove you to the point of suicide. I ruined your life."

I have never been so confused. How can he just say all this? Sorry will never be enough. Because of him, I lost my confidence and self-esteem. Well, I guess it's not all his fault. It's that bitch Kaelie's fault too.

"I still like you, Clary. I do." What? Did I hear that right?

"But…but you said I was ugly and fat," I tell him. He makes a choking sound. He looks at me disbelievingly and then sighs.

"Of course, you would think that because of us calling you those names. Clary look at me," I look at him and see nothing but honesty. "You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met. You are not fat or ugly. You are really pretty and you have a very good heart. Many guys have wanted to be with you but we scared them off. It just made me jealous. I wanted you to myself and I still do but I guess I blew that by a long shot."

This is all giving me a headache and all I can think of is guys wanted me.

"Who is 'we'?"

"Jace. We both kind of threatened the guys to back off."

"This is unbelievable. I can't believe this. Seb, do you understand that you have ruined my life. All through high school and middle school, I lived under you guys. I have very low self-esteem because of you. I hate myself because of you. I couldn't join volleyball because of you! Sorry will never be enough. I will never forget everything you guys have done to me. I can try to forgive you but I need time." With that, I get up and leave. I have so much to say but I don't have the energy. I just want to go home.

I walk over to the entrance and I looked back trying to find Isabelle or Simon. Then gold catches my eyes. I look over at the corner and there I see Jace. His lips locked with a girl who has dyed red hair. One of his hands were under the girls barely there dress and the other was groping her boob. The girl was furiously rubbing herself on him. I don't know why I had a sudden urge to be that girls. I quickly shook my head. Seeing Jace like this made me sad. I was hurt, jealous, and angry. I hate him. I hate this man whore. Every time I see him, he is always with someone new. He and Seb have made my life miserable. I will never forgive him.

I walked out of the club and decided to go home. I was feeling drained and exhausted. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas. I texted Isabelle that I went home because I wasn't feeling well. I looked at the clock and it was 11 pm. I put my phone on charge and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Okay so here is the new chapter 4. I know I said chapter 4 will be the time skip but I feel like I should add this bit in it. Let me know if it was a good decision or not.**

 **Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: 6 years later

**So to the person who left the review about Clary forgiving Jace: Clary will not forgive anyone of them. She will also not forget what they've done to her. This chapter starts 6 years later from when everything happened. In this story, I want Clary to be changed in the 6 years. Gain her confidence back and have a very high self esteem. So when she meets Jace (and the others) again, she is ready to "take revenge" / stand up for herself because Jace isn't changed. Well, he is but for the worst. So Clary will have to decide how to handle him and make him sorry for all the shit he's done. Let me know if this is what you want.**

* * *

 ** _This chapter is mostly a filler on everyone's life. Like what happened, how they changed, etc. Then the phone call from Valentine._**

* * *

JACE IS NOT ADOPTED BY THE LIGHTWOOD'S. THEY ARE REALLY CLOSE FRIENDS!

* * *

 **6 years later.**

 **Clary POV:**

I strolled through the crowded markets of Barcelona, Spain in my floral dress. I looked for the perfect spot. I've been looking around when I finally found it. Across the street was a little fruit shop. There were multiple fruits on it. Organized by colors. The bright colors caught the customers attention.

I smiled and whipped out my iPhone 8 plus. I took a picture of the shop in portrait mode. I really love this phone. I continued walking through the heart of Barcelona, stopping to buy some random nick nacks. I was at an antique store when I saw an old wooden elephant. It had small, simple designs in white. It reminded me of the time when I went to India. I bought the Elephant and continued.

Around 3 o clock, I got a call from one of my close friends. Magnus Bane.

"Hey Mags," I say into the phone.

"Oh my god, finally. Where are you, biscuit?"

"I am at the market. Wanted to buy some things."

"Thank god. You've been locked up in your studio for-" there was a pause and some shuffling before Magnus replied. "48 hours. I thought you were DEAD! "

I laughed at that and said, "I have a big project, Magnus. It requires my time. Anyways why'd you call?"

"Oh yeah. Izzy called me wondering where you were. She said your phone was unreachable. Could you please call her and talk to her? "

"Yeah definitely," I reply and hang up.

I take a deep breath and lift my face upwards, liking the way warmth seeped into my face from the sun. With that, I start to walk home, thinking about how much I've changed.

I've been living in Barcelona, Spain for about 2 years. After graduating from The Royal College of Arts in United Kingdom, I got a job in Spain. Almost right away. I worked for an interior design company and made things from my talent. I also sold artwork in small places and galleries.

A year later, I became an official artist. I opened up a gallery in Spain and sold my artwork. My work was liked by so many people that I started to get contracts from around the world. People were ready to spend millions of dollars on my paintings. All of this lead to who I am now. One of the greatest artist in the nation. In the past year, I have opened 5 galleries in Europe and 2 in the States. One in NYC and the other in Florida.

I have become a successful woman. Despite what happened in High school, I have slowly but surely been regaining my confidence and self-esteem. College really did change me. I am glad I left New York. All the ugly memories are slowly fading away. I no longer think I am ugly or fat. In college, I tried out for the volleyball team. And I made it. My teammates and people at Royal College made me feel worthy. I made a lot of new friends and some of them are working for me in the Galleries or sell their work in my Galleries.

I also made a new best friend, Magnus Bane. He was majoring in fashion designing and interior designing. I told him everything that happened to me and he helped me. A lot. He is an amazing person and a total smart mouth. He's been rubbing on me.

I have changed physically, somehow I grew 3 inches. So now I am 5'4. Still short. Instead of A cups, I am proudly a 34 C. I have gained weight as well. No longer a toothpick. My butt filled out because of volleyball and working out. My hair is glossy and curly. My face has filled out nicely as well. People notice these things. In the past 6 years, I have had 3 boyfriends. They were not that serious. I go on dates, balls, Gala's, etc. I mean, I am 24. I am allowed to go out.

After moving to UK, I tried to stay in touch with everyone. Not like I had a lot of friends. Simon and I talked on the phone. Or met up, whenever I was in New York. So did with Izzy. I frequently visit NY though. With my art gallery there, I have to visit in every 6 months or so. Another reason is that my dad is really sick. Valentine Morgenstern is suffering from Kidney failure. And my mom is in depression.

The last time I visited my parents, they were in the hospital. My mom and brother help around and take care of my dad. I'm glad my brother is there for them. Jon and I are not close. Growing up, we were rarely together. He was sent away to a boarding school in Switzerland. So we only saw each other on Christmas. We talked on the phone but it was awkward. We don't know many things about each other.

I open the door of my apartment and entered. Ah, sweet home. I put my bags on the kitchen counter and look around my apartment. It has 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a full kitchen and a living room. Perfect for me. The living room was bright. The sun pouring into the apartment through the roof to floor windows.

I had 5 voicemails on my home phone. I'll just check that later, I thought and went to my room. After changing into sweats and a light shirt, I went back downstairs for a snack. On my way to the kitchen, I listened to the voicemails.

First one was from Izzy, telling me to call her ASAP.

Second was from Simon, asking me when I will be back and he really misses me and wants to have a movie marathon night.

The other 2 were just random stuff. Gallery inquiry and art requests.

When the last one played, I stopped. My dad's voice was low and scratchy. "Clare... How are you, baby? Please come home. I have very little time and no one is here with me. The doctors said I have a month or 3 left before my other kidney fails. Your mom... She's not doing well herself. She's crying all the time and just locks herself in the room. She's not eating anything or talking to anyone. Your brother," he laughs and then coughs. "that little bastard. Ran away. Fee months ago, he just up and left. We were not going to tell you but now we have to because we need you. Your parents need you, Clare. Please come home as soon as possible. Please, princess."

It took me a minute to process all of this. I could tell my dad's condition was bad judging by the way he was breathing hard. Mom, is not doing well. They have no one.

I have to go. I have to go home.

* * *

 **Jace POV:**

Ugh, I tossed and turned in my bed trying to hide from the sun that was shining right in my eyes. I thrust my hands in my hair and pulled. I had the worst headache ever. Last night was Wild!

"Jonathon Christopher Wayland. Get the fuck up right now!" yelled someone. No doubt Isabelle. I groaned as her voice pierced through my head.

"Go away," I grumble, burying my head in the pillow.

Then someone grabbed my pillow and slapped me with it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I scream. Pissed out of my mind. I just want to sleep for 10 more years.

"Look at this," a manly voice said. I look up to see Alec and Isabelle standing over me. He throws a report at me and I squint to read but couldn't because of the damn sun burning my retinas.

"And this," Izzy throws a couple of magazines at me.

"What is this?"

Alec grumbles something before saying, "These are your company's stock values. And they are falling pretty drastically. We are not getting any projects, we are on the blink of bankruptcy. Your employees are leaving and the company is dooming. You will have nothing left. GET. YOUR. SHIT. TOGETHER. You are the CEO. You have to do something!"

I just stare at him.

Alec was fuming now. "Don't you just stare at me like that, you dumb fuck!" I flinch at that. I look over to Izzy, silently asking for what she has to say.

She sighs and starts her rant, "Jace, look. Your reputation in the industry is not good. You sleep with every and any breathing human being that has titts and a vagina. You get drunk out of your mind and get into fights. Do you know how many times you have been kicked out of a club? You are late to every meeting, none of the clients want to work with you. No one wants to partner up with our company. Jace, please, get your act together. Stop sleeping around. You have not been in the office for the 2 weeks now. I know Alec is your COO. But he can't do all of your work."

I think about what Izzy just said. Thinking back now, I have been acting like a whore. Sleeping around with a different girl almost every day. And night. But I can't help it. Girls throw themselves at me and then I can't resist. I don't blame the girls. I mean who wouldn't throw themselves at me? Me. I am Jace Wayland. New York's number one hottest bachelor.

"Well Izzy and Alec," I look at them. "Thank you for this little speech. I'll see you guys later. Now leave." I tell them, rudely.

They look at me disbelievingly and then leave.

I sigh. I know I am acting like an ass. But I can't help it. Ever since my dad passed away, 2 years ago, I just can't focus. He left me the company. And a letter. I walk over to my closet and pulled out a chest. There was the letter in there. I pulled it out and read it. Over and over again.

The letter told me what he wanted from me and what he expects from me. The way he wrote it just hit me dead in the chest. He will forever be my role model. Since elementary school, I wanted to be like my dad. Go to office, work, get home to a sweet wife and children. I wanted to be exactly like him.

He told me I had potential. I had it in me to run the company. To be the best CEO out there. And I was. For a while. Until I fell off the track.

I graduated from UCLA with 2 degrees. I doubled major in Business and Finance. I ran the company while being in school. Learned everything from my dad. A year before he passed away, I was the official CEO of Wayland Industries. The youngest CEO. The first year, was the best year for the Company and me. Our stock values reached the roof. Everyone wanted to partner up with us. Other CEOs' wanted to be like me. I was told, I am just like my dad. Just like him.

Then I saw _her._ My long lost love. I hadn't seen her in 4 years. Then she came back into my life, looking like a freaking Goddess. I tried so hard to get her. So hard. But she turned me down. Me. I was sure I was in love with her. I have been in love with her for a long, long time now.

Clarissa Adele Morgenstern.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

It was the summer of my junior year in college. Alec, Isabelle, and I decided to go back home. To spend the summer with the Lightwoods.

I was chilling by the pool, baking in the sun when I heard her. Her melodic laugh ringed through the house. My heart fluttered at the noise.

I put my shades on top of my head and looked at the sliding door. Izzy came through, grinning, in a white Tankini. Behind her was Clary. I had to double take.

That can NOT be Clary. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head. She had round shades on. And her body! I drooled a bit. She wore a dark green bandeau and shorts. Her boobs have gotten bigger. Ter flat stomach was toned and had hints of abs. Her butt has gotten rounder. She looked amazing.

They walked over to the chairs and completely ignored me. Hmm.

I walked over to them and stood there with a smirk. "Hey Poppy. Long time no see."

"Leave Jace," Isabelle says, annoyed.

Clary looks up at me and smirks smugly. "Oh hey Buttercup, how are you?"

I raise my eyebrow at her.

" Just fine, Pepper. Looking good by the way." I look her up and down with a heated gaze. My eyes lingering at her chest.

When I looked at her face, she was scowling. "I know, I look good. Can't say the same about you though."

I chuckle at that and she continues, "Did your head get bigger or is it just me?" I like the confidence.

"Actually I don't know about my head but I do know one body part that sure got bigger. Wanna go inside and check?"

A look of disgust crossed on both of their faces and I laughed.

"Go away, Jace. Stop bothering Clary." Isabelle says again. This time I listen to her and leave the girls alone.

 _ **FEW weeks LATER:**_

I was bored out of my mind. Izzy has gone shopping. Alec and Max have gone to a science museum. I would've gone with them but they didn't wake me up. So now I am sitting at home, alone.

The doorbell ringed. I opened the door and it's Clary.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I lean against the door frame.

"Is Iz home?" she asks, bored.

"Yeah, come on in, Red." She walks in and I close the door a mischievous smile on my face.

"Izzy! Isabelle!" Clary yells through the house.

"She's not here," I tell her.

"But...you…just said that she was."

"Oh really?" I tilt my head to the side and walk towards her, slowly. Intimidating her.

She was backing away, " I just wanna talk, Red."

"I wanna leave."

"Clare, please. Just wanna talk to you," I plead.

"You have 5 minutes," She says. Sitting down on the couch. I sit next to her.

"I just wanna start off by saying. WOW! You have changed so much. I mean just look at you. You look so hot. I mean go-od," I stutter. Way to go Wayland. Clary just looks at me, her face blank.

I take a deep breath and collect myself. From the moment I've seen her again. All my old feelings are going out. I want her. Bad. I can't keep her out of my head.

"Clary, I am sorry. I am so sorry for all the shit I have done to you. I never wanted to do it. Trust me I didn't but it just happened," I don't know what I am saying. I just want to apologize and explain myself to her.

"If…you didn't want to do it. Why did you do it?" Clary asks quietly. Her head was bent. She was looking at her fingers. I reached my hand out and grabbed her hands. She quickly glanced up, shocked at the gesture.

"Popularity got to me. I wanted to be popular and I wanted people to be scared of me. I bullied others so nobody could bully me. When I saw Sebastian on the first day, I wanted to be in his friend group. I wanted to be his friend. The next day, I saw him and Kaelie bullying you. So I thought to be on their good side, I should do the same. So I started to call you names and embarrass you. Clare, I can not tell you how ashamed I am of myself.

"But I only called you names and other little things but that video and other sick jokes, I had no part in it. I did nothing. It wasn't even my idea. The first time I saw you, I knew you were the one. It's just there is something about you and it just pulls me to you. I know I've been in love with you since the moment I've seen you. I just I just let popularity get to me. Clary, please believe me, I am very sorry." I finish. I looked at her and she is just staring at me. Throughout my speech, all she did was wince or shook her head.

Clary didn't say anything for a long time. She was just staring at me. Then she took a deep breath and her face turned into a look of sympathy.

"Oh, Jace. It's okay. We all make mistakes. You…you should've told me this before because I like you too. I've liked you for a long time. And because I like you, I am ready to put this whole thing behind us and I want a new start with you." She says, her voice gentle and shy.

Oh my god! Clary likes me too. This can't be happening.

"So do you forgive me?"

She looks at me and smiles and hugs me. I take that as a yes!

When we pull away, the smile that she had on her face was replaced by a smug smirk. She looked mad, evil, satisfied. "Is that the reaction you wanted?"

My grin falls from my face. "What?" I whisper.

"Do you think that I am stupid? How can you possibly think that I can forgive a _pig like you?!"_ She spat at me.

"Jace, you really don't have a brain, do you? After all, you've put me through, after everything you've said to me, how do you expect me to forgive you? I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU! You ruined my whole life!" She suddenly stands up and slaps me.

"I fucking hate you, Jace Wayland. I hate you so damn much. I can't even look at you right now. You bullied me, but most of all you USED me to become popular! You Deadhead. I can't believe you. Oh my god, I have a headache." She took deep breaths.

"And as for that video and other sick pranks. You helped them. Don't you dare say you didn't have any part in it. You watched it. You were there. You laughed at it! If you didn't stop them while being there, you were a part of it. You helped them by not stopping!" I never thought of that. I never helped them but in a way I did.

"If you really think that you love me, you wouldn't have done all those things to me. You don't love me. You just want to sleep with me. Just like you do with every other girl." Ouch. That hurts. I just don't wanna sleep with her, I want to actually be with her.

"Tell me, Jace. Tell me, how many others girls have you said this fake I love you to? Huh? All that comes out of your mouth are lies. You were a fuckboy then, now, and forever will be. You know why you sleep around with girls? Because you are alone. You are lonely! You are fucked in your head!" She screams. I just stand there and take it all in.

"You will never find a true love because of what you have done. I will never accept you. I don't want my partner's body count to be more than the number of fingers he has. And you. You have fucked all the girls in New York. No matter how successful you be, no matter how much money and name that you earn, you will always be tainted. Tainted by your dirty deeds.

"Never. Never talk to me again. I don't ever want to see your face. Because of you and Sebastian, I lost so much. I spent hours crying because what you guys did to me. Hell, I had nightmares. Sorry will never be enough. You have played with my life. I can never forgive you." Clary had tears in her eyes and was shaking slightly.

"Cla..re" I choke out. My own eyes tearing up. All she did was glare at me and then she left. Just like that.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

My heart broke into million pieces that day. When she left, she took the shards with her. Many people call me a heartless. And I am. She took a part of me that day.

After that, everything just changed. I made Alec the COO of my company and Izzy the head of Publishing department. I tried to focus on the company. But even a year later, her words still echoed in my ears. _You'll always be lonely._ To remove this loneliness, I started to drink and sleep with random girls.

A year after Clary left, my father passed away from heart attack. Stephan Herondale-Wayland passed away because of his son. When he read the magazines and the things his son was doing- he couldn't take it. He had a heart attack.

I blame myself for his death and I blame Clary for making me like this. But I know deep down, it's not her fault. It will never be her fault.

* * *

After popping two pills for my headache and drinking a cup of black coffee, I was ready. I walked into my company, wearing a crisp black suit and navy tie.

"Good morning," I say smiling at my employees.

"Jace… I mean Mr. Wayland. Welcome back," Aline, the front desk receptionist said. I smile at her and continue. We once went to the same high school. She needed a job, I needed a quick fuck. Once in a while I call her to my office to relieve my stress. I know she dated Sebastian but they are through. She's still the biggest hoe ever.

I rode in the elevator to the 42nd floor and into my office. It was dark. Instead of turning the light on, I opened the blinds. The old wooden desk was clean and tidy. I sit in the chair and call my secretary.

"Oh Hey Alec, where's Camille? I ask as Alec comes through the door.

"Welcome back, Jace. You secretary has left."

"Left? Why?"

"She didn't have any work because you were gone. So, she left." Well I guess now I have to look for a new secretary.

"Oh. Well, can you update me on what's going on in the company?"

"Of course." Alec walks over to my desk and tells me everything.

* * *

We need a partner. The company is suffering, badly. There is no way we can rise up ourselves.

"Um…there is a company that needs help. Dad was talking about it." Alec says.

I look at him. "Okay, which one?"

"Morgenstern Industries," He says. I know he is looking at me. Waiting for a reaction.

I know what he is thinking. I will say no. It's Clary's dad's company. And I want nothing to do with her. But the company needs a partner and Morgenstern Industries is pretty big.

"Can you please book a meeting of me with Valentine Morgenstern?" I ask Alec.

* * *

 **Alright. That is Chapter 5. Review! Review! If you have any questions or suggestions, leave it in the Review.**


	6. an VOTE

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story.**

 **So Clary will not forgive Seb, Jace, Kaelie, and Aline just yet. Her bullies work for Jace. So with her marrying Jace, she will see them again. Jace has suffered through heart break bc of Clary and his father's death. This caused him to be a cold hearted rude person.**

 **I read your guys reviews. Some said she should forgive them and just forget. And some said she shouldn't. Clary will forgive Jace eventually. And maybe Seb too. After the marriage, Jace will be cold to her. But the improved Clary will do the same.**

 _ **Forgiving Jace will not be easy for Clary. Jace will do some stupid shit that may or may not force Clary to leave him. But she can't leave bc of the contract.**_

 **I'm kinda having a writers block. Chapter 6 will be the marriage proposal and the contract and Clary's reaction.**

 **But what happens after the marriage.**

 **1) Like they will hate on each other and be bitter because they both don't want it.**

 **2) Jace wants to marry Clary and she refuses. He talks her into it. Some shit like that.**

 **3) other**

 **let me know what you guys want. What things you guys want to see in the story.**

 **Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 6: Don't care

**Casey: Thank you for your review! I love how you worded your idea. Also, you go girl. I am glad you let the pain and the hurt go. Forgiving someone is not easy especially those who have reflected on you, negatively. Clary will eventually forgive others too. When she reaches that point of idk exhaustion? Like the point where she is like 'what the hell? Why am I still holding onto this. I am better than this. I can't let the past hurt me anymore.'**

 **Greygirl2358: Thank you for the review. Jace partially blames Clary so he doesn't feel more regret. He knows it's not her fault but he pretends. But deep down he feels the pain.**

 **Thank you everyone else, for the reviews! I am going with option 2 because it makes sense because I already made Jace say he loves Clary. Remember that Jace is heartbroken. I am going to go with Guest who suggested Jace should not show his feelings in the beginning because he is afraid of losing Clary.**

* * *

 **ALEC POV:**

Setting a meeting with The Valentine Morgenstern was not easy. His secretary would not tell me why he was unavailable or give me his personal cell. In the end, I had to call my dad for his phone number. Robert and Valentine were close friends in high school. They stayed in touch and dad was Valentine's surgeon.

"Valentine-" there was a very harsh cough and then, "Sorry about that. Valentine Morgenstern speaking."

"Hello Sir, this is Alec Lightwood, COO of Wayland Industries."

"Ah. Robert's son. How are you doing, Son?" I am surprised that he knew me. I never met him in person.

"You remember me?" I ask.

He laughs before coughing violently. "Of course, I remember you. I have changed your dirty diapers." I laugh. "What were you calling for?"

"I was calling to ask you if you were available tomorrow? The CEO of Wayland Industries would like to meet you," I seriously hope he is available. We really need his help. "We can come to your office."

"No. Come over to my house. Tomorrow 10 in the morning?"

"Yes. Definitely. Thank you, Sir. Take care." I say and we hang up.

If we can really partner up with The Morgenstern Industries, we will be set. I don't know why Valentine needs help. His company is one of the most successful ones in the country. Wonder what's going on.

* * *

 **Jace POV:**

Yesterday at work was exhausting. I should've guessed it though. I haven't worked in a long time. I spent the whole day, coming up with ideas and plans to propose to Valentine.

So far, I don't know what I am going to say. The meeting is in 2 hours and I have no idea what I am going to say. I don't even know why Morgenstern needs help for. I guess, I just have to say some shit and pray.

* * *

Alec and I were sitting in the grand study of Valentine. One of the servants brought in some drinks. We were talking silently when the door opened and Valentine walked in. more like dragged himself in. He throws himself into his chair.

Alec and I stand up and shake his bony hands. We introduce ourselves.

"Ah. Jace. You look just like your father," Valentine says.

"You knew my dad?"

"Yeah. We went to the same school. He was my best friend. Can't believe he left us so soon." Valentine had a look of sadness and he shakes his head and asks the purpose of this meeting.

"Mr. Morgenstern, as you may know, because of the news and all that uh my company is not doing too good right now. I know it is my fault. I have not been um paying attention to the company lately." It feels weird to admit it out loud. This is a bad idea. Who will want to partner up with me? My reputation is below low.

"But I am trying to get back on track. It's only few a more weeks and I will be fully back. I am aware of my reputation. I am sure you are too but trust me, I am trying." Valentine's thin face just blankly stared at me. I have no clue what else to say.

Alec clears his throat. Saved.

"Here are our stock values and financial status," Alec hands the folder to Valentine. "As you can see, we are not doing so well and can use some help. I heard that you needed some help in your company. If you would like to share the reason, we could maybe propose something."

"Right, we would've come up with something but we didn't know what exactly you needed." I finish it up.

Valentine stared at us for a long time. He was clearly debating with himself if he wanted to let us help him. He looked at the files as well. Deep in thought.

While he was busy, I took the time to look around. There were wooden bookcases, lamps, pictures, etc.

I looked closely at the pictures and could make out the faces. 2 of the pictures were baby pictures. One was a chubby red headed baby and the other was a thin white-blonde haired boy.

I gazed behind Valentine and saw a portrait of a family. Clearly the Morgenstern family. There was Valentine sitting on a chair. He wore a crisp tailored suit. Next to him was a tall woman. She looked exactly like Clary. Her red hair was in a bun and she wore a red gown. Behind her stood a boy who looked like a younger version of Valentine. His face was angular and his eyes were green. Next to him stood a petite redhead that I seem to know so well.

Even after so many years, I still can't forget her. I wasn't lying when I said I loved her. I do but she broke me. And I deserved it. I have put her through a lot. Of course, she hates me but I just can't forget her.

"Val," a soft voice said. "Clary is on the phone." Hearing her name made my heart skip a beat.

"I'll talk to her later," Valentine says and the woman leaves.

"I appreciate you guys coming here. After thinking this through, I have come to a conclusion. I will give you a chance." I sigh in relief and was about to thank him when he stopped me.

"Hear me out first. The years have been a blessing to the company. It is doing so good that we don't need extra companies supporting us," Yup. He is going to say no. "But we do need help. Training. Now you see, I am not doing so well," just on the queue, he had a coughing fits.

"Sorry about that. Like I was saying, I don't have much time left. One of my kidneys has already failed and I have about 2-3 months before the other one fails as well.

" Now I have resigned from my CEO post. I am passing the Company to my 'heir'. My son is the right successor but he is gone. So, my daughter, Clarissa, will be the next CEO of Morgenstern Industries. Now, she doesn't know this. Nor is she qualified to be a CEO," he stops to drink some water. He was breathing hard.

"I am ready to help you. Jace, you are a very intelligent boy. You have the potential and you are one of the best CEOs out there. I get you have fallen off of the track but I believe in you. I will give you the money. However much you need to get your company back on track."

"Thank you, sir. Um, that will be an amazing help. What can we do in return?" I ask him. I can do anything he wants me to because we need money.

"In return, I want you to train Clarissa. Train her to be the best." Alec looks over at me.

I know what he is thinking. I have to see Clary again. I am not over her. At all. And I can't see her. I just can't. but we need the help.

"Of course. I will train her."

Valentine smiles. "How do you want us to repay the money?" Alec asks.

"You don't need to. I want Jace to run my company as well. When Clary is fully ready, she can take over. I have one condition though."

"What is it?" I ask. I don't mind training Clary.

"You have to marry her."

I choke on air and cough. What the fuck. I am too young to marry. Hell, I am just 25.

"What?" Alec asks, dumbfounded.

"Jace, your reputation is not the best right now. If you want your company to get projects, you need to improve your reputation. Everyone thinks, you are a man whore and that you have no manners. You are always late to your meetings or just never show up.

"People will see you with Clary. Paparazzi will question and make comments about it. I don't want them to know my condition. I want you to marry Clary. You guys can divorce once she is fully trained.

"Clary is a very wise girl. She will teach you some things too. You both can learn so many new things. And your image of a man whore will be changed once everyone knows you are ready to commit to Clary."

This is too much. I know I love Clary but marriage is a very big commitment and I am not sure if I am ready to take that step just now.

"What about Clary? Does she want this?" Alec asks. I completely haven't thought about that.

"I have not talked to her yet."

I rub my temples and say, "I need time. Can I call you once I have my decision?"

"Yeah. Of course. If you are ready, then we can talk to Clary as well."

* * *

"So, you gunna do it?" Alec asks once we are back at my office.

"I don't know. I can train Clary but I can't marry her. She hates me."

"I think you should. The company needs it. You need it. Think about it. Your reputation will be changed. You just have to stop hoeing around for like what a year? By then Clary will be fully trained and you can give her a divorce." Alec says.

"What if this marriage doesn't work out? What if she doesn't want me? She said she hates me. I can't take that. I don't want her to hate me. I want her to love me like I love her. But I don't wanna scare her off either," I know I was rambling but I just couldn't stop.

"Clary said she will never forgive me. I don't want her to hurt again. I know how much it hurts her to see me. Why did I do all those things to her? Why?"

I hate myself. If I didn't do all those things to her maybe this could've worked out.

"You have to face her someday. Look, if you marry her, you will spend more time with her. You can make up then. Go on actual dates, make her feel special, work for that forgiveness. Show her that you are different." Alec does have a point.

I can make up to here. I can show her that I truly do love her. But will she believe me though?

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

I double checked my suitcase, making sure I had everything I needed. I decided to go visit my parents for a few weeks. After that phone call, I booked a ticket to New York right away.

My phone rang and I looked to see who it was. It was Magnus.

"Hey biscuit, all ready?"

"Yeah, Magnus. Are you outside?"

"I sure am."

"Okay, I'll be right out."

When I told Magnus I was going back home for a bit, he insisted he wanted to go with me too. He was homesick. Magnus grew up in Brooklyn, New York. He moved to Spain when he was 16.

I went downstairs and sure enough, Magnus was waiting in his car. After putting my suitcase and handbag in the car. Magnus and I drove to the airport. We sang along the radio and goofed along.

The security check was long and boring but we finally made it through.

"Hey Clare, look at this," Magnus hands me a magazine. "Isn't that your golden boy?"

I look at the cover and it was Jace. He looked fucked. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was everywhere. His mouth was in a crooked grin. His posture was sluggish and he was holding a girl's hand. The girl was pretty. Blonde, blue-eyed, tall. The look on her face said, 'I am about to get fucked by the hottest dude ever!'

"Yeah…" I say distracted as I read the headline.

'Jace Wayland and his new one-night stand leaving a bar!'

"Ugh, will he ever change?" Magnus asks.

Jace has been on the news for quite a while now. Every time he is with a new girl.

"It's his life. I don't care about this pig."

* * *

All through the plane ride, I kept thinking about Jace. I will be lying if I said I don't feel anything for him. I don't but then I do. It's complicated.

He broke me. He hurt me. The pain is still fresh. There is a part of me that hates him. That never wants to see him again. Then, there is a part of me that wants to see him again. That wants to hurt _him_ for all the things he has done to me. And then, there is another part of me that wants him to beg for forgiveness. That wants him to do things for me. Prove it to me that he is not the same. He has changed. He is actually sorry.

The last time I saw him, I made sure to hurt him. I made sure he understood that I hate him.

Ever since then, he has been on the news for being the biggest man whore. I wish he could change. I really do. But it's his life. I just want to meet my parents and enjoy my time in New York. And hope I don't see Jace.

* * *

 **I don't like the ending of this chapter. I want Clary to have mixed feelings about Jace. So when Jace starts making it up, she feels something. Leave a review, if this sounds good or leave a suggestion. Next chapter will be Val telling Clary about his plan with Jace.**


	8. Chapter 7: Don't leave me

**Glad you guys are liking it so far.**

Daire123: I like your idea. I might make Valentine tell clary his dying wish is to walk her down the aisle.

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

Clary and Magnus finally arrive at the Morgenstern Mansion. The servants rush to take their luggage and welcome them in.

"Wow," Magnus says. " _This_ is your house?" He looks around the living room.

Now, money has never been a problem. Dad has inherited the family business and has made it even bigger and better.

"Yeah, Mom loves art so she buys a lot of paintings," I say as I look around the room. The living room is big and cozy. There were paintings and pictures of us.

"Here, this way," I lead Magnus through the den and to the kitchen.

"Oh. My. God." Magnus says as he looks at the kitchen counter. It is filled with all types of foods. Magnus picks up a cookie and moans instantly. "This is so good," he takes another bite. "Who made these?!"

There was a chuckle behind me and a, "I made them."

I turned around to see a familiar face. "Madame Dorothea," I run up to the old lady and hugged her furiously. "How are you?"

"I am doing good. How are you, Clare?"

"I am well. Where is everyone?"

"Your mother is in her room. She hasn't come out of it for a while now," a look of worry crosses her face. "Your father is at the doctor's. He had a checkup. He should be back soon." I frown.

"Did he go alone?"

"Luke went with him."

"Oh." I don't like the fact that Dad had to go alone to his check-ups. Luke is our family friend. He was my English teacher as well. I am glad that Luke is with Dad. Jonathan should be the one taking him.

"Where is Jonathan?" I asked.

"We don't know." Dorothea says meekly. I nod and she leaves.

* * *

"Mags!" While we were talking, Magnus has walked away. I have no clue where he went.

"Magnus!" No answer.

I give up on looking for him and go to my Mom instead.

"Mom?" I say gently as I opened my parent's bedroom door. I walk further into the room and notice how dark it is. I walk over to the windows and open up the curtains. Sunlight pours in the room.

My Mom is laying on the bed, wide awake.

"Mommy?" I kneel in front of her and shake her shoulder.

She jerks up. "Clary?" she whispers. Her eyes are wide and scared.

"Hey, Mom."

Jocelyn pulls me into a tight hug. "Oh, I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too Mom," I pull away and sit on the bed. "How are you?" I ask her gently.

"Fine." Is her short response.

"Mom, you don't look fine," I look at her. Her hair is a mess. She seems to have lost a lot of weight. Her face was pale and thin. "When was the last time you ate?"

She doesn't say anything or looks at me.

"Mom, what's going on?" I press.

"It's nothing Clary. I am just worried about your father." She gets up and wipes her hands on the front of her jeans. She picks up a glass of water and some meds.

"What is that for?"

"Anti-depressants." Mom mummers and goes to the bathroom.

So she really is depressed. I don't think these pills are working. I have to do something about this.

* * *

"Clary!" Magnus runs to me and hugs me.

"Mags, I can't breathe," I squeaked.

"I got lost! I was so scared." Magnus weeps.

"Where did you go?"

"I went on a tour of this house and then I got lost."

I sigh and we walk to the kitchen to eat something. On our way there I showed Magnus his room, my room, and the game room.

When we got to the kitchen, Mom was standing there.

"Mom, this is Magnus. He is my friend." I introduce Magnus to Mom.

"Hello, I am Jocelyn." Mom and Magnus shake hands and we all sit together and eat.

Mom and I were catching up and making plans to have a girls day when the front door opened and Dad walked in.

"Father!" I run over to Dad and hug him.

"Ah, my princess," Valentine hugs me tightly. "I am glad you came to visit."

We walk into the kitchen and I introduce Magnus to Dad. Mags was feeling a little intimidated by my Dad so he excused himself to his room.

"What did the doctor say Dad and where is Luke?"

"Luke had some work to do so, he left. The doctor, Dr. Lightwood, said that there are no improvements in my kidney. There are no matches for me either. They are looking for a transplant but the line is too long. The good news is, I may live for more than 3 months," I've been frowning this whole time and when he said the good news, my mouth split into a wide smile.

"if, I take my meds on time and get my regular check-ups and treatments." Dad finishes.

"I mean, that's good. You get to live more than 3 months. Dad, you don't have to worry. I am here. I will take care of you guys." I reach my hands out and take one of my Dad's hands and one of my Mom's. "I won't leave you guys."

* * *

It was around midnight when I gave up on sleep. My body was used to being up at this time because of the time differences. And also because my mind keeps wondering. I walked out of my room and to the double doors that were at the end of the hallway.

Pushing open the doors, I walk to the balcony. I let the chilly breeze bite into my face and bare arms. It's late September, the weather at night always drops a couple degrees.

I rub my arms and look out at the view. The city is brighter than ever. There are no stars visible. The only light is from the busy New York streets and buildings.

"Why are you up?" I hear a deep voice. No doubt, my Dad.

I shrug and reply without turning. "Couldn't sleep." I hear some rustling behind me and then something warm is wrapped around my shoulders. Dad has wrapped a blanket around me.

"Is something bothering you?" he asks.

"No, it's just…" it's just what? What is it that's bothering me? My career? Can't be that. It's going well. My parents? Well yeah, duh. I am very worried about them. Jace? Yeah. Definitely that.

"Go on." Dad encourages as he stands by me.

Then it hits me. He doesn't have that long left. My dad is dying. In a few months, I won't have nobody other than my mom. Nobody will call me 'Princess'. Nobody will checkup on me like my Dad did. Nobody will understand me like my Dad does. Who will take care of me like he does?

All the memories rush to me in an instant. Dad at my school talent show. Screaming how proud he was at me when I won the first prize. Dad painting with me. Even when he had no idea of what he was drawing. Dad at my first Volleyball game. Cheering me and my team up even when we were losing. Dad teaching me how to drive. Dad telling me how beautiful I was when those bitches called me ugly. Dad cleaning me up when Kaelie threw trash at me. Dad taking me out to eat at my favorite restaurants when I refused to eat anything because I was too fat. Dad crying when he saw me laying on the bathroom floor, tear strained face, empty pill bottle in one hand and barely conscious. Dad begging me to come back when I was in a coma after my suicide attempt. Dad visiting me at the rehab every single day to meet me. Dad buying me my first car. Dad taking me on a world tour for the summer. Dad at my high school graduation. Dad crying at my college move in day. Dad at my college graduation and at my first art gallery. Telling me how proud he was. Dad telling me about his health condition.

Dad. Being the best dad. Ever. My dad…My king.

I couldn't take it. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. Crying into his shoulder. Savoring the warmth and the feeling of home.

"Princess, baby what's wrong?" Dad asks stroking my hair.

"Daddy," I weep loudly. I just can't stop. When he tries to pull away, I hold him tighter. "Daddy please don't go." I cry harder. I know he knows what I mean. I don't want him to leave us so soon.

"Oh Clary, I will never leave you." This just makes me cry harder. I can't breathe.

Dad tries to calm me down by making shh noises and rocking me back and forth. He is whispering that he will never leave me. He will always be there even when he's gone.

"I love you, Dad. Nobody can replace you." I tell him.

"I love you too, baby girl."

* * *

 **I am going to end this chapter here. I know it's short but I was really busy today. Leave a review and/or suggestion. I love to hear from you guys. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: But Dad

**Here is chapter 8**

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up to the bright light shining in my eyes. Last night was very emotional and tiring. After crying my heart out to my father, I finally went to bed.

Getting out of the bed, I looked at my phone and it blinked 7:40 am. I had a couple of texts from Izzy, one from Simon, and one from an unknown number. Also, there were a bunch of emails. I decided to check them later.

The shower was amazing and relaxing. I got dressed in denim skinny jeans, a lilac sweater, and my favorite, grey Gills platform slip-on sneakers. Putting my hair in a messy bun and swiping on some mascara, I was ready to face the day.

"Good morning, Dorothea," I say cheerfully as I sit down on the breakfast bar.

"Morning sweetheart," Dorothea replies before continuing making breakfast. I was the first one up so I decided to use this time and check my texts and emails.

The emails were from my galleries, notifying me about the paintings and the customers.

Somehow, Izzy figured it out that I was in New York and she wanted to meet up. I texted her back saying this weekend we can go to the club or something.

I had told Simon I was in the States. He wants me to go see the new Avengers movie because Izzy refused to go with him. I told him I would love to. It's been a while since I hung out with my best friend.

The last text was from an unknown number. It says, "I am glad you are with mom and Dad. Thank you so much for doing this Clarebare and I am sorry."

I knew it was Jonathan. He was the only one who calls me 'Clarebear'. I texted him asking where he was. I want to meet him and ask him why he left mom and Dad.

Jonathan and I are not the closest but still, we care about each other. From what my parents told me, Jon has anger issues. He gets mad real quick. He was sent to the boarding school because he would get into a lot of fights. The teachers couldn't control him, mom and dad couldn't control him.

They had to send him there because of his anger and also because he was behind his education. He would fight a lot and then get suspended or expelled.

Dad had enough so he sent him away. We only saw him on special occasions. When he was 18, he came back home and went to NYU. Dad tried to train him to be the company's CEO but he was never in it. He had accepted Dad's offer to run the family business. I have no clue who will run the company now. I already told Dad that I didn't want to do it. And he understood.

"Good morning!" I say as I enter my parent's bedroom. Dad was brushing his hair and mom was brushing her teeth. I gave them both a quick hug and give Dad his medicine.

"Thank you, Clare," Dad smiles and I walk over to mom to give her, her medicine. "I have something important to talk to you about. Can you please come to my study after breakfast?"

"Yeah sure," I tell him and walk out to Magnus's room.

* * *

"Morning Cherry," Magnus says as he runs around the room.

"Mag, what are you doing?" I ask him as he looks under the couch.

"I am looking for my glitter bottle."

"Are you going somewhere?" I look at his suitcase.

"Uh yeah, mom and dad wanted to meet me so I will stay with them for a few days, maybe weeks, I don't know. So I am going to Rochester." He says as he finds the glitter bottle. It was under his pillow. He hugged it and then dumped the whole bottle on himself. , what's

"Ahhhh, I am complete!" He exclaims.

I laugh and we walk to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast was quite and soon I was hugging Magnus goodbye. I walked to my father's study and knocked on the door.

"Hi," I say as I take a seat in front of my dad.

"Clary, how are you doing?"

"I am well, father. What did you want to talk about?" Dad takes a deep breath and stays quiet.

"Dad, what's wrong? What's going on?" I am started to get worried. Whatever it is that's bothering dad, I want to take it away.

"Clary, you know your grandpa, worked really hard to build our business. Because of him and the company, we have all this," he gestures to the house. Indicating our wealth and house.

"And I worked harder to make this business better. This company and house mean a lot to us. It has been passed down to us. Now as you know, I don't have that long,"

"Dad…" I start but he interrupts me.

"Let me finish like I was saying, I don't have much time left. Before all this happened, Jonathan leaving and all. You know I was going to give him the business and you the house because that is what you and Jon wanted," I knew that. This is why I followed my dreams and became an artist.

"But now with Jonathan gone, I want you to have both. I know, I know, you don't want the business or are qualified but please. You are my only daughter. And my only child."

I stay quiet. I don't know what to say. I don't want the family business because I have my _own_ business.

"Dad, I don't know," I whisper. My head in my hands.

"I know Clare, you will not be alone. My whole team will help you out. You can run your business as well. I just don't want to sell our family business. I want you to pass it down to your kids. I want the company to stay in our family like it's supposed to."

"Dad, how am I going to run the company? I have no clue how to do it." I have majored in art. I have no idea how to run a business. I don't know how to be a CEO.

"Don't worry about that. I have someone who is willing to train you and help you whenever you want. Clary," Dad takes my hand, "Please. Can you do this for me? Please."

"Dad I need time." With that, I walk out.

* * *

"But Simon, I don't want to!" I tell into the phone. After the conversation with my dad, I went to my room and called Simon. He is the only one who can help me with this.

"Well do you have a choice?" He asks.

"No." I sulk and lay on my bed.

"Clary, don't you love your dad? He has been there for you every time. He has done so much for you. Can't you do this one thing for him?" He asks.

I am silent for a moment. Simon is right, Dad has given me everything I wanted. I always wanted to be like him. He's my role model.

"I guess you are right. I mean how hard can it be? I will have his whole team with me, helping me. Plus that trainer. I'll be okay." I say.

"I know you will be. Even I can help you."

"Thank you so much, Si."

We talk for a few more minutes and then we hang up.

* * *

"Dad, I am ready. I will do this for you." I tell dad as I enter his study.

I look up and freeze. In front of my dad is sitting a golden headed boy. A rush of emotions and memories came at me.

"Clary, come in. Sit." Dad says. I numbly walk over to the chair next to Jace and plop down.

"I am glad you decided to continue the family business. I am proud of you," Dad says as he places a file in front of me.

"Now, Clary, this is Jace Wayland. CEO of the Wayland Industries." Jace looks at me but I look straight ahead. My face expressionless.

"I know." I say as coldly as I can. From the corner of my eye, I see Jace flinch at my tone.

Dad clears his throat and says, "That's good that you know him. Clary, I know you won't like this but he will be training you."

"NO. Dad, he can't train me."

"Clary, Jace is the best out there. He can teach you so many things in so little time." Dad pleads.

"No, dad." I start to stand up when Dad stops me.

"Clary, wait. Hear us out. Hear our plan out." Our?

"Our plan? What do you mean?" I look between dad and Jace.

"Clary, I talked to your dad a couple days ago. My company is not doing too well. So, I asked Mr. Valentine to help us out. He is willing to lend us some financial help and in return, I train you." Jace stutters. He looks worried.

"Dad, he can't run his own company, how will he help me?!" I yell. This is unbelievable. I don't want Jace in my life.

"Clary-" dad starts but I stop him.

"No, Dad! He needs _your_ help to run _his_ company. He won't teach me shit! He is always busy fucking and drinking. How do you expect him to run his company and yours?"

"You better watch your language, young lady! I'll be right back," Dad scolds and walks out of the room.

"Hey, I am trying to get my act together here. Okay? I am trying. My company will be back on track in few months and as for my drinking and sleeping problems, that's none of your concern." Jace snaps at me.

"I am very well capable of running my company. And _yours_. That's why I am the best CEO out there. You should be honored that I _,_ Jace Wayland, is willing to train you!"

"Fuck you, Jace. You don't have to train me. You don't have to do shit. But since you and your company is so fucking broke, you need _my_ help." Jace scoffs at that.

"Oh please, I need your Dad's help, not yours."

I smirk and walk closer to him and bend down so I am right in his face.

"You are forgetting Jace. The Morgenstern Industries is _my_ company now. You need my help, Blondie." He squirms uncomfortably. I smirk at him and straighten up.

Jace laughs. "Oh Poppy. Why do you don't want me to teach you? Are you scared that you will fall for me?"

I snort at that and say, "Fall for you? Oh please. I will never fall for a pig like you."

"Is that a challenge, Clary?" He asks tentatively. Raising a fair eyebrow at me.

Just when I was about to reply, Dad comes back.

"I am ready. Jace can train me." I tell him. In other words, Challenge accepted. I look at Jace and cock my head to the side and purse my lips. He has a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh, that's great Clary," Clearly surprised. He was not expecting me to turn in this easily. "Read through this file. It has all the conditions that Jace has and you can add yours. Jace, can you please give us a moment?"

Jace nods and leaves the room.

"Clary," I look up from the file. "I have been with you through your worst and best times. Whatever you wanted, I gave it to you. I have seen you grow up. I have seen your first steps, your first words, I have seen you become a successful person. There is nothing more a father wants than to see his precious daughter walk down the aisle."

I look at him like he is crazy. "Dad, what are you trying to say?"

"I want you to know, that my dying wish is to walk you down the aisle." I gasp. "I know you are not ready or you don't want to but just think about it?"

"Dad, I would do anything for you. If you want to see me walk down the aisle then I will."

I leave the room with that. I know I said that I will walk down the aisle. I love my dad and I will do anything for him. Even if that means marrying a stranger. Although, I am sure dad will not make me marry a stranger. What my dad wants, is what he gets. If he wants me to marry, I will.

* * *

 **Clary still doesn't know she has to marry Jace. That will be in the next chapter. Review! Review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Yeah No

**Guest who wants Clary to not be too smug: Thank you for your review. I don't want Clary to be a bitter smug person either. But I want is to show Jace that she is not scared of anyone and has a great self confidence. Also to let him know she hates him and has not forgiven him YET. To show this she has to show some hatred to him and smugness. This will make jace work harder for forgiveness.**

 **Guest who wants Clary to marry for the PR- I can do that. That will be another reason why clary should do it. As for making her sexy, just wait until she starts working with Jace.**

 _ **The wedding will not be right away. Jace and Clary have to act like they like each other in public. We don't want the press to figure out why they are doing this.**_

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I was sitting on the hammock in the back yard after the conversation with my dad, reading the contract. It basically said, Jace has to train me and I have to supply him with whatever financial need he wants to run his company. The end of this contract will be when Jace and I both decide if I am capable of running the company yet. And if not, he trains me till I am ready. Jace has to return quarter of the given money.

Then there are some conditions/rules Jace has placed. Such as, no phones while he's training me. I have to listen to him and do what he tells me. Yeah, right. One said, 'NO DUCKS NEAR ME!' Well, then. I'll keep that in mind.

I flipped to the next page and read the title. I frowned and read the title again. What the fuck…?

"DAD!" I yell and storm in his study. To my surprise, Jace is still there.

"Yes, Clary?" Dad asks.

"What the fuck is this?!" I throw the file in front of him. He furrows his brows and look up at me, confused.

I groan and say, "What is this 'Contract Marriage' ? And why does it say mine and Jace's name?"

"Clary," Dad sighs and continues, "I want you to sit down and listen."

I sit down and my leg is furiously going up and down.

"As you know, Jace has a bit of a reputation around here. No company wants to partner up with him because of his behavior and even with us helping him, financially, his company will still not do good."

"Okay, so what is this marriage thing?" I ask glaring at Jace. It is not my fault that his reputation is like this. I remember once, he was on the news for being an ass to his clients. Apparently, he was hungover and he didn't like what they were asking for and he snapped. It was a pretty big project for their company. The client, told the press about his behavior and how rude he was. After that, no one wanted to deal with his company.

"I want you to marry Jace." Uh. Say what?

"Excuse me?" I ask. My mouth open. This is not real. I will not marry this pig.

"I want you to marry Jace," he repeated. "It will be good for his reputation, people will think he has changed and he will change. You can keep him in check. It is good PR, it will benefit both of the companies." He says, encouragingly.

I look at him and say one word, "No." and leave.

* * *

 **Jace POV:**

After Clary left, Valentine took a deep breath and said, "I am sorry. It's just I don't know…"

"It's okay. I'll talk to her." I get up and leave the study. I walked around the house trying to find Clary. I walk up the stairs and find a long hallway. I took a wild guess and opened a door that I thought was Clary's room.

"Clary…?" I walked into the room, tentatively.

The room was big and messy. Light was pouring through the big windows. On one side of the room, were art things. The bed was made and had purple bedding. I walked over to the canvas and looked at the unfinished painting. It was a Wolf, howling into the moon. It was simple but with complicated designs making it look mesmerizing.

"What are you doing here?" I hear a quite voice say behind me. I turn around to see Clary. She has changed and was wearing grey short shorts and a pink Adidas with white crocs.

I raise my eyebrow at her and she looks at me. "What?"

"Uh. Nothing. I just want to talk." I say hesitantly.

"Jace. Please. I don't want to," she says and turn around and walk into her closet. I couldn't help but stare at her behind. Her ass has filled out nicely, I thought. Jace. Focus.

"Please, Clary. Your dad is worried you know." I tell her and she walks out of her closet with some paint brushes.

When she didn't say anything, I continued, "Clary, thank you for agreeing to help me. It means a lot. I know after everything I did to you, you doing this is seriously very generous."

"Jace, I am not doing this to you. I am doing this for my dad. I have no interest in helping you. At all. So you can just stop." She says coldly.

Well then. Fair enough. I mean I know she doesn't like me and will not really forgive me that easily. But still. I really appreciate her doing this.

"Oh. Well still. Thanks," I tell her.

She scoffs and says, "As for the marriage," she looks at me. "that's not happening."

"What is your problem?! You make it seem like marrying me is the worst thing ever! How many times do I have to tell you, I am changed. I regret everything I did!" I snap at her. I didn't mean to but it just happened. I am sick of her making me look like the bad guy here.

Wait. I mean, I kinda am.

"What is my problem?" she asks disbelievingly. "What is my problem! You are my problem. Marrying you is the worst thing ever. You are an ass! Do you really think I will marry a fucker like you?!" she yells.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I. HATE. You. You have ruined my life Jace!"

I look up at the ceiling and I want to scream.

"I know that you hate me. I know. I don't want to marry you either," Lier. "It's only for publicity and to improve my reputation. And the contract said it's onl-" I stopped talking because there was a loud noise and then someone yelled, "VAL!"

Clary and I ran downstairs to see Valentine at the end of the stairs, unconscious.

"DAD!" Clary yells and flies down the stairs.

"What happened?" I ask picking him up and taking him to my car. Jocelyn and Clary followed me.

"Where are you taking him?!" Clary yells.

"To the moon! Really? Where do you think, Clary?" I snap at her. Again.

She huffs and sits in the back with Valentine and I drive to the hospital.

* * *

"It was a close call. Your dad is lucky. A fall like that," the doctor shook his head. "Anyways, he will be okay."

"Yeah but what caused the fall? We don't know if he tripped or fainted or…" Jocelyn said.

"Mr. Morgenstern's stress levels are too high. His blood pressure was too high and that's why he fainted and fell." The doctor explained. "I am guessing there is something that is bothering him."

"Will he be okay, Doc?" Luke asked.

"Yes. We have put him in a coma, so he can rest and doesn't stress that much." The doctor excuses himself and Jocelyn sits down in a chair. Head in her hands. Luke tries to calm her down and Clary has walked off somewhere.

I walk to the nurses station and look around trying to find her when a small, curvy nurse approaches me.

"Looking for something?" she says in a flirty tone. Now me being me flirted back.

"Uh, yeah I am," I say leaning against the desk.

"Oh yeah, what are you looking for?" She walked closer to me.

I smirked and said, "I am looking for someone. Someone with silky brown hair," I took a piece of her hair and twirled it around my fingers. "Someone with blue eyes. Someone who's name is," I lean closer to her and looked at her name tag. "Ashley." She smiles at me and puts are arms around my neck.

"Oh really?" she says seductively. I was about to reply when I caught red. I look behind the nurse and saw Clary, standing there with her arms crossed. When she saw me looking, she shook her head and walked away.

"Clary!" I yell and push the nurse away and run after Clary. She was in the garden of the Hospital.

"Clary," I was breathing heavily and she was sitting on a swing, her back facing me.

"Go away, Jace." She says. Her voice broke a little which meant she was crying.

"Clare…talk to me," I say gently and walk in front of her. Clary had her head down. I gently push her face up and look at her. She had tears in her eyes and it broke my heart to see her like this.

"Jace, just leave. Just go back to that girl or home. It's not like you care," she says silently.

Instead of leaving, I sit next to her and hold her hand. She doesn't pull away so that's a good thing.

We sit in silence for good 5 minutes and then Clary whispers, "It's all my fault," I stay quiet and let her talk. "I am the reason of this. Dad is stressed because of me. I caused all of this." She starts to cry harder.

"Clary," I take her face in my hands. "Hey, look at me. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" she turns her face around. "If I hadn't walked off form his office like that, he wouldn't have been stressed. I should've just said yes to this stupid marriage and all of this wouldn't have happened. I am so stupid. I am the worst daughter ever." She keeps rambling so I pull her into a hug.

I rock us both gently and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. When she starts to calm down, I start talking.

"I know you don't like me Clary and I know you don't want to do this. I don't want to either. And I get why. But none of this is your fault. Your dad is just worried about you. He wants you to be happy and even he doesn't want to burden you like this. He loves you a lot Clary and he is proud of you. Trust me, he is. He always talk about how successful you are.

"I am proud of you as well. You are a brilliant artist and I am sure you will be great CEO. As for this marriage, it's only an act," at this she looks up at me with wide eyes.

"You- you read the contract right?" I ask her.

"Uh only some of it." I groan.

"Clary, we only have to be married till you become the CEO. Unless you don't want to get the divorce," I raise my eyebrow at her and smirk. She looks away. I really hope we don't get a divorce.

"I know you don't want this wedding but think about it like this, your dad gets to walk you down the aisle. I know it will be a 'fake' marriage but still."

"I guess you are right. I mean it can't be that bad." She says, distractedly.

"Right. I am always right." I smirk at her and she smacks my chest.

"Okay. Okay, just read the contract and if you want to change anything come to me. Not your dad." She nods and I walk closer to her. She starts to back away from me.

"Jace. What are you doing?" she asks walking backwards. I keep walking towards her until she has to stop because she is out of room.

I lean in towards her and bring my arms around her. I drag them down to her behind. And grab.

Her phone out of her back pocket. She relaxes and then tenses.

"Hey that's my phone!"

"I know. Open it." I hold it out in front of her and she hesitantly opens it.

I add my number in her phone and it give it back to her.

She looks at her phone and raises her eyebrow at me.

"Really? You saved yourself as Prince Charming?" she shakes her head.

"Yeah I couldn't decide between that or hot shot." She laughs and I smile at her.

I always want her to laugh like that. I will make sure she will always laugh like this.

* * *

 **Let me know if you like it. Next chapter will be Clary telling her decision to her dad. Leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 10: Jealous?

**Guest that wants Jealous Jace- you got it ;)**

 **School starts tomorrow for me. So it might take me longer to post new chapters. I will try.**

 **Chapter 10!**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"Dad?" I ask silently. I look inside his room and see him laying with his eyes closed.

I walk further into the room and sit in the chair next to his bed. I hold his hand and look at him. He's hooked up to machines and his face is pale and sunken.

"Dad, I am sorry," I say with tears in my eyes. "I am sorry. I am the reason why you are like this. I know, I am the worst daughter ever. You have done so much for me and I haven't done shit for you. Sorry for cussing." I murmur the last part.

"Just wait, dad. Just wait. When you wake up, I will do whatever you want. You want me to take the business? Done. You want to walk me down the aisle? Done. You want me to marry Jace? Done. I will do whatever you want. Just wake up. Please." I lay my head on this arm and cry. I can do anything for my dad. Anything.

"Clary?" I look up to see my mom in the doorway. "Sweetie, go home. I'll stay with your dad."

"Oh, I can stay with him," I tell but she shakes her head.

"Luke and I will stay with Val. You go home and rest." I about to protest when she said, "You can come back in the morning."

I nod and give my dad a kiss on the cheek and walk out.

* * *

Now, how the fuck do I get home? Jace drove us here and Luke took his car to get some food. Where is Jace? I thought. I walk to the Café of the hospital to get a coffee because my brain is not working.

I was waiting for my coffee when someone said, "CrayCray?" in a shocked voice. I turn around to see a very, very charming man standing in front of me. He had long dark hair that fell into his moss-colored eyes. His shoulders and arms were toned and he was tall. He was looking at me with wide eyes and a surprised grin.

"Uh, are you talking to me?" I pointed to myself.

"Uh, yeah, I am talking to you," he said. His voice was familiar. Very familiar.

"Remember me? 2010? Brooklyn rehab…" No. No way.

"Jordan Kyle!" I yell and he laughs.

"Finally!" he holds his arms out and I hug him tightly.

Jordan and I met at the rehab in Brooklyn. He was the one that helped me the most. He was in for drug abuse and has been in the rehab for 3 years.

"Oh my god. I missed you." I tell him.

"I missed you too CrayCray," I smile at the old nickname. When we were in rehab, I was a crabby little thing and always cried. Also because he thought I was crazy for thinking about killing myself over some bullies. So, Jordan gave me the name, CrayCray.

"When did you get out?"

"A few months after you did." He tells me sheepishly. Knowing damn well what was coming next.

I slapped his ripped bicep. "And you didn't try to contact me?!" I was hurt.

"Ow! First of all, I didn't have a phone. Second, I relapsed." He tells me embarrassed.

"Oh. You good now right?"

"Yeah. Definitely," He tells me.

We start to walk out with our coffees and stop by the entrance of the hospital.

"So why are you here?" I ask him, sipping my coffee.

"My uncle is sick. I came to drop some things for my aunt. What about you?"

"My dad is not doing too well," I tell him looking down. Suddenly I was pulled into a hug.

"He'll get better soon," Jordan tells me and I hug him back. It felt good. I missed his hugs. He smells nice too.

We pull away and Jordan asks me if I had a ride. When I said no. He offered one. Jace was nowhere to be found. He's probably hoeing around with a different nurse. Pig.

Jordan takes my hand and we walk to his car. Someone called my name. I turn around to see Jace running towards us. His curls were bouncing lightly and were sticking out everywhere. His shirt was wrinkled and the top few buttons were opened.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asks me when he approaches me. He eyes my and Jordan's hands wrapped around each other.

"I am going home." I look closely at him and can see the crumbled shirts. Like someone was fisting it tightly. I could also see dark marks forming on his neck.

"Here, I'll drop you." He takes my hand and I scowl. How dare he touch me?!

"No. I am going with Jordan. He'll drop me home." I pull my hand out of his and see a look of anger cross his face. He was breathing hard and was glaring at Jordan.

"Uh, Clary that's my car. I'll start it." I look at his car and it's a beat up mustang. There are dents everywhere and the paint has peeled off making it look rusty. Jordan started it up but it made a noise and died. Smoke came out of the hood and Jordan rushed towards the front of the car.

Jace laughed. "Is this even a car? Come on Clary, let's go. I am not letting you sit in that piece of shit. Just look at it. It's filthy. You are not going home with a peasant. " He tries to pull me towards his car but I stand my ground.

Jordan's parents have left him when he was young. That's how he got into drugs. I know he is financially unstable but he's my friend. My close friend.

"How dare you call him a peasant?" I ask him menacingly. "Jordan is my friend. He was the one who helped me when you and your friends made fun of me. If I am alive, it's because of Jordan. How do you want me to believe you when you say shit like this? 'I have changed Clary. Believe me.'" I imitate him. "You have not changed Jace Wayland. And you never will change. You are too up in your head." I push him away.

Through this rant, the car has started up and Jordan was in the car, waiting.

"I am going with Jordan because he is a better person. Why don't you go back and fuck another bitch, you fucking womanizer." With that, I sit in the car and ask Jordan to leave.

* * *

 **Jordan POV**

Seeing Clary just gave me a burst of happiness. I can't believe I found her. Back in the rehab, Clary and I used to be best friends. She was the sweetest girl with a broken heart. She cared for me and everyone else. She would always help others and everyone loved her. But the girl that I met in the rehab is gone. That Clary was shy, closed-off and innocent. This Clary is changed.

"CrayCray, thank you," I tell her.

"For what?" she asks me, quietly.

"For what you did…said back there to that blondie." I know I am not the richest person. But I am not the poorest either.

"Jordan, you are my friend. And we always stand up for our friends." I smile at her.

"Always."

After a couple minutes of silence, I couldn't help but ask who the blondie was and what was wrong. All she did was laugh a humorless laugh and rubbed her eyes. I was gonna press but we had reached her home.

"How about," I look at her. "You and I catch up. You look like you can use a friend and I can smoke you out. Tomorrow?" I ask hopefully.

She sighs and says, "Yeah. Sure. It's been a while and I can really use a friend." I smile at her and giver her my number.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

I was pacing back and forth in my apartment. Alec and Izzy were sitting on the couch, smiling.

"Who the fuck was that guy? She said a friend. But they looked more than just friends to me!" I yell and look at my friends with wide eyes.

"What are you guys smiling for!?" I am annoyed now. I am having a major crisis here and my friends are smiling. Laughing at me!

"You are jealous," Izzy says smugly.

"Am not!" I exclaim. I'm not jealous. Not at all.

"Suuuureee," Alec says sarcastically.

I grab a pillow and chuck it at Alec. It hits him on the head. Hmm. Asshole.

An hour ago, I told both of them the whole deal with Clary. Alec took it well because he already knew. However, Izzy was different. At first, she was happy. Happy that I was marrying Clary and the company was getting help. But when I told her that I was marrying Clary for money, she threw a vase, a shoe, and a pan at me before I even finished my sentence.

Now, she was overly excited. She has texted Clary right way. And she also threatened me.

"If you even think about hurting my best friend even a little bit. I will chop your balls off and freeze them. Then I will shove them down your throat until you choke on them and die!"

Yeah. Horrifying. I know.

"Call her. Or text her." Alec suggests.

"I don't have her number," I mutter. I gave her my number but never got hers.

"Well get it from Izzy!" Alec said like it was the most obvious thing ever. Which it was.

* * *

Getting Clary's number was the hardest thing ever. Izzy wouldn't give me the number. I had to promise her that I would take her shopping and pay for whatever she buys.

I sit on my bed and stare at the text I had sent Clary 7 minutes ago.

 _J: Hi, Clary._

I didn't know what to say. Alec said to text her so I did. Why is this so hard? I am Jace Wayland. I can pull any girl that I want.

I stared at my phone for 5 minutes and then I gave up. After taking a shower, I checked my phone again. She still hasn't replied. I threw my phone down and went to the kitchen when I heard a _ding!_ I ran to my room as fast as I can. I rounded the corner and almost slipped and fell.

She has texted me back. Okay, Jace. Don't reply back yet because that will make you look like you were waiting for the text. What the Hell. I am talking to myself now? I read the what she said.

 _C: What do you want? :/_

I walk out of my room and eat my dinner. Strolling back into my room, I pick my phone up.

 _J: Wanna meet up tomorrow? We can talk about the deal and your conditions._

 _C: Not tomorrow. I am busy._

I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. Before I could process what I was doing I sent her a text.

 _J: Oh. What are you doing?_

Shit. I sound nosy as fuck.

 _J: I didn't mean to sound nosy._

 _C: No. It's fine. I have to go meet my friend._

 _J: The one from earlier?_

 _C: yeah._

 _J: o_

I switched my phone off. I don't know why I am mad. I mean she can hang out with whoever she wants. I shouldn't feel this way. Well at least, just yet.

* * *

 **Sorry this is short. Leave a review. The next chapter, I'm thinking about waking Valentine and Clary telling him her decision. Then he tells her what's the next step. Let me know if you want something else or more. I mean there will be more than just that but if you want something specific, lemme know.**


	12. Chapter 11: Blunts

**Guest who wants Val to know that Jace was one of Clary's bullies- once Valentine wakes up and is out of hospital, we will have a father-daughter moment, where Clary tells him that and then Valentine hasa conversation with jace.**

 **Blair- Damn, what you mad fo? Maybe you didn't get it or maybe I lacked in explaining Clary's emotions but Clary is only talking to Jace because of her dad. Meaning, she wants her dad happy, so she is willing to interact with Jace. This doesn't mean that she has forgiven him or forgot about the nurse incident. It will come later. Also, Jace calling Jordan poor, Clary will confront him for that maybe in chapter 11. You just need to be patient. If you don't like this you can suggest something better** _ **or**_ **ion know.**

 **Bookwormmovielover: Thank you for standing up and explaining to Blair. Really appreciate it.**

 **Guest who doesn't want me to stop writing- I will not stop writing just because someone doesn't like it. Don't worry. I am glad my writing is a happy place for you.**

 **Keep in mind that Jace is still a hoe! He does like Clary but can't seem to resist other girls. I know it sounds weird but don't worry once they sign the contact, clary will get him in check.**

 **I'm glad, you guys are enjoying this story.**

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

I was back at the hospital to visit my dad. When mom called and told me that Dad has woken up from his coma, I was ecstatic. I had rushed to the hospital to meet him.

"Dad!" I walk into his room and hug him furiously.

"Hey Clary, how are you?"

"Just fine. How about you? You feeling better now?" I ask worriedly.

"I am fine. I will be coming home tomorrow." I nod and the doctor comes in.

"Good morning, Mr. Morgenstern. How we feeling today?" The doctor asks cheerfully and asks me to leave.

My phone dinged and it was Jordan asking for when he can pick me up.

I walk over to my mom and ask her if she was staying with dad.

"Yeah, I will stay. Although, I do need to go home to change."

"Okay, do you want me to drop you home? Luke is still here."

"No. I'll go later. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I met my old friend yesterday and we decided to catch up." I inform her. Mom is looking around and spots Luke.

"Alright, be careful," she tells me and I nod.

* * *

I go home and change out of my pajamas. It was 11 am and there was slightly chilly outside. I decided on wearing some black Adidas leggings, a white Vogue hoodie and my black and white Vans.

After putting my hair in a bun and applying some mascara and perfume, I was ready.

 _Clary: Hey Jordan, I am ready. do you wanna pick me up now?_ I texted Jordan. I scrolled through my texts and saw that I hadn't replied to Jace.

 _Jace: o_

What the hell? O? really. Last night, when Jace texted me I was kind of confused and angry. Confused because I didn't know how he got my number and why he was texting me. I was angry because how dare he text me! When he said, he wanted to hang out with me. Like, hell I will. I haven't forgotten what he has done. I know I am ignoring it but I just can't seem to care. My only focus is my dad.

 _C: Yehhhhh. I rather hang out with him than you._ I text Jace.

Jordan had replied back and said that he was waiting outside. I quickly grabbed my bag and walked out.

"Claryyyy, wassup?" Jordan says as I enter his car.

"Hey." I laugh.

"You ready?" I nod and we were off.

"Where we going?"

"You'll see," He tells me and I groan.

About 10 minutes later, we reached a clearing. Jordan parked the car and grabbed something from the back and we walk to a hill. After a lot of tripping and laughing we had reached the top.

"Why here?" I ask him.

"I dunno. I found this place a couple days ago and wanted to share it with you." He sits down and looks out the view. I sit with him. My feet dangling from the edge. I take a deep breath and relax my shoulders.

Looking over to Jordan, he was rolling a blunt. I smirk at him and close my eyes.

I can smell the familiar smell of weed. Jordan takes a drag and passes the joint to me. I take a long drag and hold the smoke in before letting it go. It's been long. Too long since I did this. I like the familiar burn and the taste.

We smoke in silence, cherishing the peacefulness. It is quiet up here. I could feel my body begin to relax and my head was turning hazy. We had already smoked 3 blunts and we were on the forth one when my phone started to ring. It's Jace. Instead of answering I decline it and switch my phone off.

Jordan raises an eyebrow at me and I shake my head.

"Clary. What's wrong? And don't say nothing." He warns.

I sigh and tell him everything. From the phone call in Spain to yesterday. He already knew about Jace and his bullying. When I told him about the contract he laughed.

"Well your life is…fucked?" he says, raising an eyebrow. I laugh at that.

"Yeah. Tell me about it," I take another drag. "If it makes my dad happy, I'll do it."

"You're a good daughter, Clare."

"How did I get here?" Jordan looks at me. "I mean, from rehab to here. From being a depressed little soul. How did I become this."

"And what do you mean by _this_?"

"This girl. Sometimes I just look at myself and feel proud, ya know. I can't believe how much I have changed. In high school, no matter what I wore, I always got called ugly. I suffered through so many things that are just so hard to forget. When I left New York, I thought I would never see anyone again. Or even if I did, I would just coward away like I always did. Now, seeing Jace. I just have this sick feeling. This urge to make him suffer.

"I want him to beg me for forgiveness. So many people have told me to just forgive and let it go. Free myself of these memories but I can't. sorry is not enough. Sorry will never be enough. I want him to pay. I want to forgive, I do. But not so easily." By the time I finish we had finished another blunt.

This shit is too good. I take another drag and then another.

"I get you. I know you wanna forgive. And I know you are also trying to give him a chance to redeem himself."

I laugh and lay down. "Jordan, I don't know what to do. Jace…he I don't know."

For some reason I want to talk about him. I want to let it all out but I can't seem to find the right words. Jordan lays sown next to me and says, "What is it?"

"It's just he says he's changed. But he's not. He thinks I don't notice. We met 3 or 4 days ago and in the last two days, he has given me enough reasons to not trust him. I know he was fucking a nurse.

"I'm not stupid. I could practically smell sex on him. Then, he goes around calling you poor and I don't like it. I'm only doing this for my dad." I repeat myself over and over. I am only doing this for my dad.

"You should give him a try," Jordan says and I look at him in disbelief.

"I mean, give him a chance. Make him work for your forgiveness."

"That's what I am planning on doing. I will not forgive him this easily."

* * *

We stayed at the hill for almost the whole day. When the sun started to go down, we decided to go home. I was high out of my mind. I was feeling giddy and out of my mind.

Jordan dropped me home and I walk in.

"Why were you not picking up your phone? Where were you Clary?" Jace asks.

I look at him with wide eyes.

"Bro. How did you get in my house?" I ask him.

"First of all, I am not your bro. Second, I let myself in considering that I am your soon-to-be- fiancé." I groan at that.

"Don't say that!" Ugh. Why did I say yes to him.

I start to walk away from him but Jace grabs my arm.

"OW!" I clutch my arm.

"You hurt me!" I say with tears in my eyes. I know I'm over reacting but it's the weed taking over my body.

"I'm sorry Clary. But.." he sniffs me. "Did you... Did you smoke weed? " he asks angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I really want him to leave because he is ruining my mood.

"You know what I mean." his eyes are glaring at me.

"Leave Jace. I don't want you here. You are ruining my high!" I yell at him and shove him towards the door.

"No. I wanna talk."

"Yeah, but I don't want to," I ask him to leave again but he just stands there.

"Jace, leave!"

"No Clary. I don't want my soon-to-be fiancé smoking weed with other dudes!" He yells, furious.

This makes me mad. Very mad. "Oh yeah! I don't want my soon-to-be fiancé fucking other girls!"

This makes him quiet.

"You think I am dumb?" I continue "I saw you with that nurse! But did I say anything? NO because that is none of my business. Just like it's none of your business to question who or why I smoke weed with. We have not signed the contract yet. we are still nothing. So please do me a favor and leave."

"Soon Clary, very soon we will sign the contract and then you will be mine."

"Gee, possessive much? Mine your ass," I tell him. I will never be his.

"Uh huh. I plan on making you mine, Pepper," I snort at that. Yeah. Right. "We are signing the contract tomorrow. I'll text you the details." He walked closer to me and kissed my forehead. I push him away and furiously wipe my forehead.

"Bye baby." He laughs and walks towards the door. I remove my shoe and chuck it at him. It hits him in the head.

"Really?" he turns around holding his head.

I turn around and walk to my room rolling another blunt.

* * *

 **Sorry this is short. I have work to do. Sorry if you don't like Clary smoking. Leave a review!**

 **Next Chapter is signing the contract.**


	13. Chapter 12: Let's do this

Sorry I was gone for a long time but I'm back! So here is Chapter 12

Xxxxxxxxx

Clary pov:

I woke up to a loud ringing. Groaning, I bury my face in my pillow. I seriously don't want get up right now. It is too early for that. My phone went off again and this time, I reach over ready to yell at whoever that's calling.

"What!?" I snap.

"Well good morning to you too, beautiful," I hear a raspy voice say on the other side. I don't like the way my heart fluttered in my chest when he said that.

"What do you want, Jace?" I murmur. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Pepper, did you forget what today is?" I don't even know what day is today.

"Umm..?"

He gasps loudly before saying, " How could you forget?! Today is our anniversary!"

"Jace…what the hell are you talking about?" I can feel a headache forming.

"Gurl, you are going to officially become mine today," he said it in the most obvious tone.

"Yours, my ass! I'll never be yours," I scoff before saying, "so we signing the contract today?"

"Yes, baby. So get up and get dressed. I'll pick you up." And he hangs up.

Ugh I am sick of him calling me these names. I don't know how I am going to survive a year with him. He can get so fucking annoying sometimes. I mean he's not that bad but I don't like him. I can't forget what he has done to me.

With that I get up and go to the bathroom. The shower is my favorite place. I can relax in here and think about whatever. Once my skin is red and the smell of weed is gone, I get out and get dressed. Picking up my phone and headphones I head downstairs.

"Good morning, Clary." Dorothea smiles at me and puts some breakfast in front of me.

"Morning," I reply back just as the door bell rings and she goes to check.

Ugh eggs. I gag when I look at my breakfast. I hate eggs they are so nasty.

Someone kisses my head and whip around so fast that I almost fell off of my chair.

"Just me, Red!" Jace says with his hands up. I groan and turn back around.

I push around my eggs and sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jace asks taking a seat next to me. "What you're not going to eat?" He looks at me moving my eggs around. "Are you back to being an anorexic or what?" He snorts and I glare at him.

"That's not funny, you dumb ass!" I snap. How could he say this? "You should not joke about something like that."

"Okay, my bad. I'm sorry," I give him a nasty look. You can't always say sorry and accept to be forgiven. I push away from the table and stand up. Jace grabs my arm and pulls me onto his lap.

"Jace!" What the hell is this man doing. I turn around and look at him. His eyes were golden and mischievous. His hair was tousled making him look even more sexy. His lips were moving but I couldn't quite listen. They were so mesmerizing. I wonder what they would feel like in mine.

"Hello…" Jace is waving a hand in front of me. I snap out of my trance and I blush. He caught me looking at him. He smirks but he has a worried look on his face.

I push off of his lap and say, "I don't like eggs," he looks at me confused for a moment.

I roll my eyes and point at the plate full of eggs. "Ohhhh" is all he says before shoving the eggs in his mouth. Oh gosh. What is this man? I look at him disgustingly. He smiles at me and then swallows.

"Want a kiss?" He winks at me, standing up.

"Hell no you pig."

Xxxxxxxx

Jace and I drove to the hospital to sign the contract. On our way there, Jace stopped by McDonald's and bought me some breakfast. I told him I didn't want it but he said I had to eat something because today is going to be a long day. I don't know what he mean by that.

Jace and I walked into the hospital and Jace takes my hand. I start to pull away but he holds it tighter.

"Dad!" I run to my dad and hug him. I missed him so much. I am so happy he is awake.

"Clary. Jace," he smiles at us. "How are you two?"

"I'm well Mr. Morgenstern, thank you. How are you?" Jace asks in his serious voice. One thing that I noticed about him was that whoever he's near my dad he becomes very professional and serious. It's kind of hot in a way.

"Very well. My lawyer is here and if you both are ready we can start the process."

This is it. I sigh and nod. This part week, I've been telling myself that this whole thing will not be that bad. I really hope I'm right.

The lawyer reads through the contract and makes sure we understand what's asked if both of us. We can't fight in public. We have to listen to each other and try to get along and so on. The "marriage" will last about an year or till I become a well trained CEO. One thing that I added was that Jace doesn't touch me when we are alone. I don't want his disease. He has been with a lot of girls and god knows how many were burning. Hopefully he is clean.

"Any questions?" The lawyer asks.

"Uh yeah. Jace are you clean?" I ask him curiously.

"What do you mean? Of course I am clean." He snaps, offended.

"Okay okay. So you guys will get engaged in about 3 to 4 months. Till then you guys have to date and we will tip the paparazzi and get the news out and then just go out more and have fun and make it look real!" The lawyer explains.

"When is the wedding?"

"Couple months after the engagement," dad shrugs and then coughs violently, clutching his side. I give him some water and rub his back. He smiles at me and I ask Jace and the layer to give me a moment alone with Dad.

"Are you happy?" Dad asks when we are alone.

I sigh and sit on his bed and lay my head in his chest. I'm not happy but I'm not sad either. I am doing this for my dad. With my brother running away, it has been very hard. He texted me couple days ago, asking me to meet up so he can explain everything. I still haven't replied to him because I don't know if I wanna meet with him.

I am not sure how how Jace and I will cope with each other. I mean we would have to live together eventually and spend time with him. I can get to know him better and maybe we can become friends but it will be very hard because of what he has done to me and I don't think I am ready to forgive him just yet. He need to pay for what he has done to me.

"I am okay, Dad." I put my best fake smile.

"Clare, what is it?" Dad asks. He knows me the best.

I snuggle closer to him and then sigh. "Dad, how am I supposed to do this?"

"What do you mean? You know how to handle things. You got this."

"It's just not that dad. It's that Jace…"

"What about him?"

"He is the boy that bullied me through high school." I can feel Dad tensing up and I look at him. "I hate him. I hate him so much for putting me through that shit." Tears come to my eyes when I think about all the things he did to me.

"Clary, you are past that now. It's best to just let go of the past and move on. I'm not saying that you should just forgive him. Do what you have to. I know you can forgive him but I also know that you are stubborn. Give Jace a try, he's a good guy. He'll keep you happy," he smiles at me and wipes my tears. I wanted to cry but I controlled myself and nodded.

"Can you send Jace in please?"

"Sure."

Xxxxx

I walk out of the room and burst into tears. I am not okay. I am not okay. How can I give a man like Jace a chance? He ruined my life!

"Clary, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jace rushes towards me and hold my cheeks. He looks panicked and worried. His eyes frantically move over my face.

"Clare, baby talk to me. Why are you crying?" When I don't reply he pulls me into a hug. His long big arms envelop me. He murmurs thing in my ear and rocks is back and forth trying to calm me down.

"Please don't cry." He hugs me harder and I push him away.

"I'm fine." I say. "Dad wants to see you." With that I walk away fro him.

I am so confused. One moment Jace is a complete sarcastic ass and the next moment he's like this. Why does he care about me? Oh wait. It's because I giving him money. But still, he can be sweet but that's all. I'm not going to forgive him this easily. That's a Clary Morgenstern's promise.

Xxxxx

At noon, Jace drops me at Isabelle's. It's been forever since I've seen her and I really need to tell her about this whole ordeal. She's the only one who will help her and teach her how to deal with Jace. I am very nervous because Izzy doesn't like it when I keep secrets.

"Don't worry. Izzy knows about this," Jace says his eyes on the road.

"She does?"

"Yeah. She is the head publisher of my company and she is like my sister. Of course she knows."

Well that's handled. "So," Jace starts and pauses I look at him to continue.

"I was thinking if we could maybe go out tomorrow?" He stutters

"Are you asking me out Wayland?"

"Yes…yes I am." He says with a smile that lits the whole car up.

Xxxxx

I know it is short but leave a review. Next chapter will be the date and lemme know if you want sometime else in it.


	14. Chapter 13: Sick

Jace POV:

After dropping Clary off at Isabelle's, I made my way back to work. I can't believe I asked Clary out. Finally after 6 years, I have the pleasure to go on a date with her. And I promise to make it memorable.

I quickly texted Alec I was on my way to work and asked him to meet me in my office.

"Good morning, Jace," Aline said as I make my way through the lobby. I ignore her and walk towards the elevator.

" Jace, can we go out to get some lunch?" Aline had followed me and now is standing in front of me. She puts her arms around me and smiles up at me.

"Uh I have plans already. Sorry," I tell her and push her away.

" Jaceeeee, but I really wanna spend time with you," she pouts and I try not to cringe.

"Miss Aline do we need to find a new front desk receptionist?"

"No sir."

"Get back to work," I walk around her and into the elevator. Gosh that woman is so thirsty. I know I have a great body but that body is only clary's. Well will be soon. I plan on showing her that I am changed.

"Jace. Glad you are back. We need to work on so many things. The company is coming up with ideas-"

"I'm going on a date with Clary," I cut him mid sentence. His mouth is open and then he stiffly shuts up.

"I'm glad you are. But Jace the company here needs you."

"I know. Just help me with this real quick," I pause to think and continue, "Cute and cheesy or proper?"

"What?" He raises his eyebrows. I groan. Gosh this man.

"My date dude! What should I do for it?"

"Oh. Ion know. Whatever you think Clary will like." The sound of her name gave me an idea.

"Okay." I sit in my chair and log into my computer and start looking through my emails.

"You were saying something about the company…" I gesture Alec to start talking.

"Oh yeah. Right. So I was thinking since we are pairing up with the Morgenstern Industries the work on you-"

My phone starts to blare and I give Alec an apologetic smile and pick it up without looking at who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Jace. Hey." I sit up as I realize it was Clary on the phone.

"Hey baby. What's up?"

I hear a groan and a sneeze and, "I just wanted to let you know that I am home." I can faintly hear her teeth clattering and the heavy sound of ice rain hitting the floor.

"Clare, where are you?" I ask her.

"I just told you Jace-" sneeze "I am almost home."

I can't believe this girl. "Clary did you WALK from Izzy's home to yours in this icy rain?!"

"Yeah and I am fine. Bye." She hangs up on me.

"Oh like hell you are. Alec I gotta go." I stand up and grab my coat.

"What about the company?"

"It can wait. Clary is sick. I have to go." With that I leave the office oblivious to Alec's growl of annoyance.

Xxxxxxxxx

I stopped by Walmart to pick some medicine and soup for Clary before going to her house. How can she just walk from Izzy's? Her house is miles away.

I ring the doorbell and Dorothea opens the front door and smiles at me.

"Jace. I am glad you are here. Clary is alone and I have to go to my doctors appointment. Can you please take care of her?"

"Uh yeah sure." House to myself and Clary? Oh yeah. This is going to be so fun.

Dorothea leaves few minutes later and I make my way to Clary's room. I can hear the shower running and the light hum of Clary singing. I sit on her bed and kick my shoes off and look around her room. She has a nice room. Floor to ceiling windows, a hammock, a vanity, a walk in closet, one corner of the room is filled with her art supplies. Her room is bright and airy. I like it. It's just too messy.

"Oh my god I'm glad you came. You came through with-"

"Oh really? You're glad that I came?" I ask her surprised.

"Jace! What are you doing here?!" She holds her little towel tightly. My eyes scan over her exposed skin and I can feel myself hardening a little.

She slowly walks towards me and straddles my waist. "Like what you see?" She grinds herself on me. I groan loudly.

"Jace Wayland! Get your hand out of there!" Clary shirked and I gasped my eyes open to see her standing in front of me. My hand had crept downwards and into my pants. Oh shit.

"Uh…what?" I ask trying to be as nonchalant as possible. I can't believe I did that in front of her. Wow Jace. You fucking stupid hornball.

"What are you doing?" Her cheeks are as red as her hair.

"Um my uh balls were uh itching?" I ask more than say.

She raises her eyebrows and opens her mouth and shuts it. She opens it again before pausing saying "yep. This is it I'm out." And she quickly walks into her closet.

Why am I so stupid! Gosh I made the most ridiculous excuse ever. Way to go Jace. I mean she just looked so hot I couldn't stop myself. I sigh and walk out of her room and to the kitchen.

Xxxxxx

Clary pov:

Oh my god. I just saw Jace Wayland masterbating. Well ish. It was so sudden and random! But it was so hot. When he groaned. Ugh Clare get a grip on yourself!

I change into my comfy pajamas and a crop hoodie. The shower felt good but I still felt sick. My nose was running and my throat was sore. I couldn't stop sneezing and every time I sneezed I felt my head was going to blow up. I have the worst headache as well. Every time I walk or get up it would hurt so fricking bad.

I tentatively walk out to see Jace gone. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. For some reason I wanted him there. Frowning I walk over to my bed and lay down where he was once. I could smell the faint smell of Jace'a cologne and it smells so good. Pulling the covers over myself I close my eyes and try to sleep but the images of Jace kept popping up in my head. He looked like a model laying on my bed with his white shirt and black trousers. His tie was loose and he had a carefree look on his face.

After what seems like forever, I finally fell asleep dreaming of the golden boy.

Xxxxxxx

"Clary…" I hear a deep voice and someone shakes me. I push them away and snuggle into my comforter.

"Clary wake up," the voice says again but I am too deep in my sleep.

"Jace…" I mumble lightly. I was in Spain. Jace and I were laying together and was tanning when Jace starts to kiss my cheek and my neck. "Jace" I moan when he bites my neck lightly and I wake up. Someone was actually prepping kisses on my cheeks and neck. I try to turn around but there is an arm around me.

From the corner of my eye I can see a mass of golden blonde hair falling over my shoulder. I tense when I realize who it is.

"Hey," Jace whispers in my ear, sleepily. I was about to ask him what he was doing in my bed again but I felt a sneeze coming. I sneezed and there comes the headache. Groaning I snuggle under the covers and forget about Jace. All my muscles are coiled up and I feel irritated.

"You need to eat something," Jace murmurs in my ear and holds me tighter to him. I have absolutely no energy to push him off and secretly I'm enjoying his snuggles.

"Mmm food," my stomach grumbles and Jace chuckles. My heart flutters in my chest. Oh shit.

"Oh no. No. Nononononon not today!" I cry out. I pat the bed underneath me and I could feel it slightly wet. And then there was sharp pain in my lower abdomen. Not this. Not now.

"What's wrong?" I rip myself away from Jace and turn on my stomach and stare at him horrified.

This can not be happening. I know I get supper cranky when I'm on my period. And Jace is not the person I want to be with right now. Knowing him he will make some stupid jokes and make me even more mad.

"Uh nothing." He raises his eyebrow at me and then looks under the covers. He looks confused before his eyes widens and I close my eyes and drop my head on my pillow.

"Oh. OH!"

"Yeah. Oh." I can feel my bottom lip quiver. My hormones are over the roof and I don't know why I am crying. I need to get up. But I don't want to.

"No no no clary don't cry," Jace is next to me and wiping my tears away. "We'll get you all cleaned up and comfy. Just don't cry. I am here. Baby it's alright." He gently strokes my hair and I just want him to hold me and never let go.

I nod and lift the covers up and get out of the bed. I know I got a big ass stain on my pants and Jace is probably staring so I hurried into the bathroom. I look back to see Jace staring at the bed with a confused look.

Xxxxxxx

After taking a shower and throughly cleaning myself, I changed into some spare sweatpants and went outside. Jace was in my bed, his back to me. The sheets and the comforter was gone and there was new sheets on the table next to the bed. I walk over to Jace to see him scrubbing the blood out of the mattress. I smile. He can be such a sweetheart sometimes. I mean I don't think he is the husband type but the way he takes care of me just amazes me.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" I feel a tap on my forehead and look up to see Jace standing in front of me. He was in a wife beater and his trouser pants. There was a red stain near the end of his wife beater and the top of his pants were a few darker shades.

I blush furiously. "Thanks for doing that." I murmur looking at the bed. He smiles.

"There is some soup in the kitchen for you."

"Did Dorothea make it?"

"No. Dorothea had to leave because she had to go on a doctors appointment."

"Oh. Okay." I don't know what to say to him. It's just so awkward looking at him.

"Yeah. You go ahead and drink that soup and I'll be after I change the sheets." I nod and leave the room as fast as I can.

Xxxxxxx

Jace pov:

After clary left I quickly changed the sheets and went into her bathroom. There was a blood stain on my pants but I didn't mind because this is all natural. It also means clary's ass was in me. I laugh giddily. Then I catch myself. Gosh I am such a kid.

I got in the shower and took my time cleaning myself and thinking. When I came back to give clary some soup, she was already deep in sleep and I didn't want to wake her up because she looked so peaceful. I had gone back outside and tried to do something but I got bored. So I went back to clary's room and went to bed beside her. I don't know how long we slept but when I woke up it was dark outside and clary was mumbling in her sleep. I tried to wake up but she not budging. After a awhile I gave up and just stared at her.

She was truly beautiful. Her long lashes created shadows on her cheeks. The light glow from the moon and the hallway light looked good on her. Her breathing was even and she looked perfect. How could I have been so stupid? How could I hurt this girl so much? Gosh what was I thinking? She has been so beautiful but because of me she doesn't think that.

When Clary murmured my name in her sleep I was curious to what she was dreaming about. couldn't stop myself. I leaned in to lightly kiss her cheek. Her skin was milky and smooth. I lightly prepped kisses on her freckled skin. My arm went around her waist and clutched her closer to me and kissed her neck.

I thought clary was going to yell at me when she woke up but she surprised me by snuggling deeper into me. She was very warm and agitated. That's when I remembered she was sick. My poor baby. I dried myself and tied a towel around my waist and walked over to the guest room where I had a few spare clothes. I looked over the railing to see clary in the living room curled up. I changed quickly into a black T shirt and sweatpants before grabbing the comforter from the dryer and went downstairs.

I dumped the comforter on top of her and jumped over the couch and next to her.

"You're sitting in my leg! Get off!" She yells and I do realize there was something very bony digging into my ass.

"Sorry baby." She growls at me and I laugh.

"You are so adorable." I reach out and pull at her cheeks..

"Jaceeeee," she whines. Her voice has changed and I frown.

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah." She looks away and I know she is lying. I narrow my eyes at her and then walk into the kitchen to see the soup still on the stove. Sighing I reheated the soup and got some medicine that I bought. Lastly I grabbed some water and tissues.

"Here we go," I place the soup over the comforter in front of her and she makes a face at it. "Do I need to feed it to you myself baby?"

She still doesn't try to eat it so I pick the spoon up and blow at it before placing it in front of her.

"Please Clare. You need to eat something. You have to get better or else I'm taking you to the doctor." She quickly sips her soup in and smile.

"No doctors," she shakes her head. I take the remote and turn in Netflix.

"Okay. How about you and I stay here and watch American horror story?"

"You should go home. I'll make you sick as well."

"Clary I don't care. You are sick and as your boyfriend I need to make sure you are okay. And you are all alone here. You need me."

"I don't need you. And you're not my boyfriend." She says bitterly and I wince at her words. For some reason they hurt me more than I thought they would.

"Uh yeah but I am so…" I don't even know what to say to her. She looks at the TV and I start to feed her again.

We were almost halfway into the season when clary stared to fidget.

"Do you need to pee?"

"Uh what? No." She says shortly.

"What's wrong then?"

"Can we watch something else please?"

"What's wrong with this?"

"I don't really like horror things." She sounds embarrassed.

"Oh okay. I don't mind. We can watch whatever you want."

"Thank you Jace. It's just I don't like clowns or anything scary. Ever since…" she stops and her eyes are glazed.

"Ever since what Clare?"

"It's nothing."

"Clary." I say warningly.

"You remember sophomore year when the school hosted a Halloween dance party?" I nod. I remember it vaguely. "Half of the school was turned into a haunted house and Simon and I were having fun and it was dark and someone dragged me to the other side of the school." She stops and takes a breath.

"It was dark and I couldn't see who dragged me. I started to walk back to Simon when I heard the sound of a chainsaw. I turned around and saw a clown with a chainsaw running towards me. I got so scared and I ran but something tripped me and the fell. The clown was over me and he," she was crying now and I gently hug her. "He lifted my shirt and…and he marked me." I tense at her words. "He said that he marks ugly and fat people. And that I Am a whore and so much more." She was crying hard now.

I remember some of that night. I didn't go because dad had taken me to a dinner that night. I do remember Sebastian talking about something about a girl who had fainted because she was a wuss or something like that. Karlie and Aline were grinning mischievously and that's when I realized it was them who hurt her like this.

I pulled clary to me and layed on the sofa with her on top of me.

"I am sorry. I am sorry. I am so sorry." I murmur into her neck. Holding her tight.

"I am so sorry for what I did. I was so stupid. I stooped so low. You are beautiful clary. Absolutely beautiful. And you are so strong."

"I don't know if I wanna believe that Jace." She sniffs and lay her head on my shoulder.

"I will make you believe that Clare. I still like you. And I will have you."

"Good luck with that."

"Oh I have my luck right here," I kiss her head and run my hand through her long red hair. "You will be mine Clary."

Xxxxxxx

And here is Chapter 13. Leave a suggestion or opinion. Review!


	15. AN

New chapter coming up soon! im sorry for not writing for a while. i promise to get back on track after these finals.

leave me reviews of what you want to see more in this story.


	16. Chapter 14: Work

**Clary POV:**

The sun peeked through the curtains, waking me up from my deep slumber. I snuggled deeper into my pillow and sighed, so comfortable. I was just dozing back when arms tightened around me and my eyes flew open. I was met with the black leather sofa back. I turned my head a little bit and I saw blonde hair and I knew jace was spooning me. His head rested between my shoulder and neck, one of his arms was supporting my head and the other was holding me tightly to his chest. I could feel his breath on my neck and it make me kind of uncomfortable.

He smelled good though. Like lemons and a little bit of sweat.

I tried to push his arm away but he only held me tighter. I tried again and he only grunted and shuffled closer and that's when I felt his morning wood. Gently, I rolled my hips back against his wood and heard him groan. I froze and waited for his next move. When he didn't do anything, I tried again and felt his hand grasp my hips and he mumbled, "What are you doing, Clare?"

Oh shit. I tried to come up with an excuse but luckily I was saved by the sharp ringing of the phone. I felt Jace's hand move as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" His voice was deep and hoarse from the sleep. "Okay, I will be there soon." And he hung up.

I was hoping he would get up because I was sandwiched between him and the couch and I really needed to use the bathroom. Instead of getting up, he placed his arm back around me and snuggled.

"Jace. Move." I said. He didn't move so I tried again. "Jace. Move please."

"Why?" He mumbled.

"Because I wanna get up. And don't you have some place to be?"

"I don't want to and yes I have to go to work," he said and went back to sleep.

Okay. He wants to play games huh. I turned around in his embrace. My face was very close to his and I placed my hand on his cheek and trailed to lightly in his face. Feather like caresses. I traced his strong jaw and bottom lip. His gold sleepy eyes opened tiredly.

"Clary," he breathed my name. I continued to touch his face and neck lightly. His breathing was getting heavy and faster. His eyes never left mine and I could see the desire in them. As his face came dangerously close to mine, I dragged my hand from his face to his chest and with all my strength pushed him away. He stumbled to the ground and groaned.

Smiling, I got up from the couch and stretched. Jace was getting up slowly and I smirked at him. Asshat. I walked away from him and went to my room to change.

* * *

 **Jace POV:**

After Clary went to her room, I went to mine as well to take a shower. I had practically moved in the Morgenstern mansion. I still have my condo but I plan to stay here.

Clary is a minx, I think as I remove my clothes and get in the shower. The way she teased me today was so hot. I know she wants me but she is denying herself.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I wore my black suit with light blue tie and brushed my hair back nicely. With one final look in the mirror, I walked out of my room.

"Oh hey, Dorothea," I say as I walk in the kitchen.

"Good morning," she chimes and sets a plate of breakfast in front of me. I smiled and dug in.

Dorothea and I were sitting in a comfortable silence when we heard soft clicks of heels on the wooden floor. I looked up to see Clary walk in the kitchen and smile at Dorothea.

She was wearing tight black skinny crop pants and a tucked in white blouse. She had a black blazer on and black round toe pumps. Her hair was down and she looked professional.

She sat down next to me and started to eat her breakfast. She smelled like vanilla and expensive perfume.

"Why are you dressed up?" I asked her.

"I'm going to your office," she pulled out her phone and looked through her emails.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" She looked at me skeptically. I only raised my eyebrows at her.

She sighed and said, "we have a contract Jace. Remember?"

"Uh you don't have to come today." I stuttered. I don't want her to come today because I'm not ready. I haven't thought of my company in a while. I need to catch up and I don't want her to think of me as some slacker. I want to show her that I am actually smart. And I am. I just need time.

"Jace, I wanna learn about CEO as soon as I can. I don't wanna tolerate you."

"Fine." I mutter. "Let's go."

I grabbed my keys and walked her outside and opened the door for her. She got in my Cadillac and we drove to Wayland Industries.

On our way there, she was in her phone the whole time. Texting someone. Hmm who is she talking to.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Mind your own business." She said without looking up.

"Clary. You do know we are going on a date tonight right?" I as her. She stopped texting and looked up at me.

Her green eyes were narrowed and she purses her lips and said, "Today huh? Okay."

"Okay? Okay. So tonight at 8. I will ask Alec to tip the tablets so people know about us."

"Do others have to know?" She asked.

"I mean we are important people. They will catch on yes eventually. So why not now?"

"I guess." And she went back to her phone.

* * *

 **Leave a suggestion.**


	17. Chapter 15: Never again

Happy New Year

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Jace drove through the crowded downtown of New York gracefully. I had put my phone away to look out the window. So much has been going on. My art galleries have been doing pretty good but there is a Winter Art Gala coming up next month and it's in Madrid. I'm not sure if I can be there this year with all that's going on but I never miss my Galas.

My dad has been doing okay so far. His kidneys are getting better but they found an infection. The doctors say he should try dialysis but dad is refusing. It's our only best option for him to get better and I want him to do it. Jocelyn has been pushing my dad as well. Although she, herself, is not doing any better. Mom has been going through depression and I can see her trying but she is failing miserably.

As if I don't have enough on my plate already, Jonathan has been texting me. He wants to meet up and talk about God knows what. I keep telling him I can't meet up but he keeps insisting. I have to give him a chance but not this week.

I look out the window and see the tall buildings of New York. I haven't lived in New York since high school and Madrid is so different from this. Madrid is crowded but not as much as New York. I sigh at the thought of Madrid.

"What's the sighing for?" Jace asks me. I look over at him and see his calm, relaxed form. The sun was shinning at his side. His hair and eyes were brighter and made him look unearthly. He truly was beautiful. Too bad he is a player and ruined me.

I sigh again and look out the window. "I miss home."

"What do you mean you miss home? We were there like 10 minutes ago," Jace remarks.

"Not that home. I miss Madrid." I say it in a bit of my Spanish accent.

Jace gasps and looks at me. "You know Spanish," he parks the car in the car park and e walk out. "I was never good at Spanish." He looks at me and my mind only focuses on his eyes.

"Tienes los ojos más bonitos del mundo." Jace's pupils dilate and a slow smile graces his face.

"Siento disentir. Eres tan hermosa, mi amor," Jace mumbles as he cups my face gently and then suddenly I snap.

"You are such a cliché," I push his hands away. And he laughs. Loud and long. I throw him a disgusted look and walk way. Freaking asshole. I hear him run behind me and he gently catches onto my elbow.

"Okay I'm sorry," he laughs a little more. I ignore him and keep walking. His hand rests on my waist as he guides me through the doors of his company. "But really. Do you really think I have pretty eyes?"

"You are a liar. You said you didn't know Spanish!" I turn to face him and that's when I see a girl behind him. She was looking at his back side before turning away and popping two more buttons of her shirt open and giving her boobs a boost. Hmm. What a hoe.

"Well I can understand some," he shrugs and starts to walk away. I grab his hand and turn him to face me.

"And you think that I'm beautiful," I wrap my hand around his well toned bicep. He raises his eyebrows at my gesture. "I think you are more than just beautiful, Clary," he murmurs and bends down to kiss my cheek. I try my hardest not to blush but I know my face is burning.

I gently smile at him and we walk over to the elevators. I keep my hold on his bicep while we walk. I can feel the stare of the employees on me.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jace asks as we wait for the elevator.

"I don't know. I think I just want to shadow you and see how things really are in an office," I look around the main floor. It has a nice vibe. Soft music is playing. People are walking in and out. The sun is shinning through the floor to roof windows. "I mean I do have an office in Madrid but it's so much different than this."

"Yeah, I guess running a company is kind of like ru-" Jace stops mid sentence because of a loud, shrilling, voice.

"Jace! Welcome back!" A blur of dark colors runs past me and hugs Jace tight. The fuck.

The girl hugging Jace is the girl from earlier. She is short but taller than me. She is wearing a tight baby blue shirt that is stretched across her breasts and with that she is wearing a white pencil skirt and heels. Her hair is dark and is styled into a sleek long bob. It brushes just above her shoulders. Jace pulls her arms away from his neck and gently pushes her back. I can see her face now and it's caked with makeup but she is pretty. She has brown almond shaped eyes and thin lips. I've seen her before. I just don't know where.

Jace cleared his throat and said in a very stern voice, "Miss Penhallow, that was very inappropriate but thank you." He turned away from her and pressed the elevator button rapidly.

"It's so glad to have you back. The company really needs you Jace," Aline babbled on and on about him finally being here while Jace on the other hand muttered a string of curse words.

"Aline," Jace interrupts her. "Leave." With that word Aline left. The elevator finally came and Jace stepped aside to let people off. Many of them smiled politely and said good morning. Jace only nodded stiffly and stepped in. I walked in behind him and he pressed the highest number.

We stood in awkward silence for a while before my thoughts took over. Why did Jace get so mad all of the sudden? And what did Aline meant about Jace finally coming back? I have heard about his notorious action. He is a womanizer and a slacker that is no doubt. I mean that's the only reason why he partnered up with my dad. Although I wonder what caused him to stood in awkward silence for a while before my thoughts took over.

"Jace…" I tentatively say. His posture is tense and worried and it's making me nervous. What is it that's bothering him.

"Are you okay?" I continue when he doesn't reply. He just looks lost in his head and seems to not hear me. I gently touch his shoulder and he snaps out of his trance. He looks at me and our eyes lock. I can see nervousness and hesitation in them.

"We're here," he says and walks out. I follow him down the long corridor until we get to a big wooden double doors. He opens them with a set of keys. The office inside is beautiful. Everything is dark and expensive looking. He walks over to the big wooden desk and presses a button. The blinds behind him open and light pours in.

I watch Jace closely as he removes his blazer and wraps it around the back of his chair. I stand awkwardly in front of his desk. Standing there I just realize that I don't like this Jace. He's all closed up and is acting weird and I don't like that.

"Jace," He looks up at me and raises his eyebrows. I walk around his desk and stand between him and the desk. "Are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Oh I'm okay," he breathes out. "So, um the first thing that you should do is check your emails. Of course," he blurts and it's my time to raise my eyebrows.

"Jace, you are not okay. Something is wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong, Clary," he sighs and tries to push me away so he can get back to work but I stay out. "Weren't you the one who wanted to learn as soon as possible so you don't have to deal with me for any longer than you have to?" He yells at me. And I mean literally. I have never seen him like this. And for some stupid reason I want to cry. For some reason, him yelling at me hurts.

"Now move away and shadow me like you wanted to." Without a word, I move away and move toward the couches on the far end of the room. I gently dab under my eyes because my hormones are going crazy today. I pull out my compact mirror and check my face.

The door behinds me opens and Alec Lightwood walks in.

* * *

 **Alec POV:**

"Jace my man, so glad you are back." I walk into Jace's office and go straight to his desk. He's sitting behind his desk and looks tense.

"Alec, hey. It's glad to be back. Although I was here yesterday." He points out.

I laugh at that. "Yeah but you did run away to Clary after her phone call. Like Whipped much?"

Jace laughs uncomfortably and then clears his throat. "Alec, meet Clary." He points behind me and I turn around. The woman in front of me is not Clary. That can not be clary. The clary I remember was a short, little girl who was kind of scrawny even. But this woman in front of me was curvy and confident. She looked all professional and was so so pretty. Her smile was bright and beautiful.

"Hi, Alec," she says politely.

"Hey. Wow. You have changed," I chuckle in disbelief. She just laughs lightly and Jace clears his throat again.

"So Alec, um I'm pretty sure you know why she's here. And uh Clary, I haven't really been here lately so even I'm not sure if I can help you much today." I am surprised. Jace Wayland confessing? To a woman? That's rare.

"Oh. I understand." Clary replies and turns to me. "I guess you are helping me today."

"I think he will be helping both of us today." Jace butts in.

"Well okay. Let's get to it. Shall we?" I ask and dug into everything that's been going on with the company.

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

Jace, Alec, and I have been working for a long time. It was little past noon when we decided take a lunch break. Alec had to go to Magnus. MY Magnus Bane. When I asked him how he knew him he said it was a long story and he doesn't have time to explain. Well knowing Magnus, I let him leave because Magnus hate being waited on. This left Jace and I alone. I was about to ask him if he wanted to go get some food but before I got the chance he got up and left.

Okayyyyy then. What has gotten into Jace? Like he's ugh. I walk out of his office, list in my head when I bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I bend down to pick up the fallen papers.

"It's not your fault," a voice stutters and bends down to help. I get up and hand the papers back to the man that I've bumped into and I was about to apologize again when he got up and I saw who he really was.

"Simon?" This is not happening. I laugh in disbelief and my oldest best friend looks up and finally sees me.

"Clary?" he laughs out loud and pulls me in a hug.

"I've missed you so much, Si," I hug him back. "We need to catch up."

"Oh yeah definitely. I'm going to lunch. Wanna join?" He asks excitedly.

"Yeah well I don't know anyone here and I've just been reunited with my bestest friend so yeah," he smiles at me and we walk to the cafeteria.

After what felt like hours, Simon and I finally have enough information about each other. So far I've learnt that Simon is the manager of the IT Department. He had gotten his degree form MIT, fancy. He moved back to New York about two years ago and got a job here almost instantly, courtesy of Isabelle Lightwood. Apparently, they have been "seeing" each other for an year now. Isabelle never uttered a word about this. I have to talk to her later about this.

Simon and I were laughing around and fighting over stupid things when a cold breeze blew in and I looked up to see Jace and a blonde girl walk in the building. Jace's hair was ruffled and his shirt was tucked in haphazardly. He had a sinful smile on his face and his pant zipper was not zipped.

The girl next to him was tall and curvy. Her thick blonde hair was everywhere and looked like those just-been-fucked-hair. Her skin tight dress had wrinkles and her coat and hair were not doing a good job at hiding the obvious hickey above her boobs. Jace's hand was way close to her ass and they both were giggling as they walked past me. Jace didn't even look my way. What a bitch!

"Simon, who is she?" I sneer at the girl who just kissed Jace on the cheek.

"Oh that. That's Kaelie Whitewillow. Jace's personal assistance. Too personal actually. They are like fuck buddies and everyone knows about them."

Kaelie. I remember her. This is the same bitch that ruined my life in high school! Why is she here?! Like I am so over all this already. For once I thought I was done with all of them and now they are being thrown back into my life. I am so pissed off at everything that I just tell Simon that I have to go and leave.

In the cold, November air, I hail a taxi and go straight home. I feel disgusted, angry, tormented and what not. How could he do this to me? After EVERYTHING I thought he had actually changed but I was wrong. He went out and fucked the same whore that ruined my life! I mean what happened to "I will make it all better. I promise I will show you that I'm changed." Bullshit? I feel stupid because I actually fell for his act. I really thought he was changed but no. He's still that hoe. I can never believe it trust him again.

I get home and hop right in the shower. I relax and take my time to wash myself and just let go. It's been a long day and I've had enough. After I change into my pjs I hop in the bed and cry. My phone is vibrating next to me and I know it's Jace. I ignore it and just cry myself to sleep.

* * *

 **Next up- the date. Review**


	18. Chapter 16: Date night

Jace walked into his company feeling a lot at ease. He had gone out for lunch and had a run in with his PA. Jace haven't seen a lot of her lately so him being back had a big impact on her. Kaelie had looked so happy when she saw him and had thrown herself at him. He didn't want to take her but he did because he needed to get laid. After this morning, he was agitated. He didn't know how to tell Clary that he had no clue about what was happening in his own company. He cares too much about her opinion on him, so he just ignored her the best he could. She didn't seem pissed so he just went with it.

Although he couldn't believe when Clary didn't flip on him when he said he had to catch up as well. Instead, she just turned towards Alec. While they were working she didn't talk to Jace at all and he hated that. Her attention was not on him. He knew he sounded like an ass but he really likes her. So when she acted like she didn't give two shits about him so he had left. Jace was hoping to just take a walk to the nearest restaurant when Kaelie jumped him and dragged him in an alley.

Oh his way back, Jace had caught a glimpse of red but he ignored it. Instead he had taken Kaelie in in office for a round two. The thought of Clary was completely gone and all that was on this mind was finding his release.

Kaelie threw open the wooden doors and pushed Jace inside. She prepped kisses all over him and ripped open his shirt. Jace throws her onto the couch and opened her blouse and his mouth was on her chest. Kaelie moaned loudly and worked her way to Jace's pants. Jace's head flung back as Kaelie grabbed him and his hands hit something. Jace looked at what he hit and it was a purse. Clary's purse. He pushed Kaelie away and asked her to leave.

"Why? What happened?" She asks breathlessly. Jace looked over her as she sat in the couch in nothing but her black lace bra and panties. He got up and put his clothes on and once again asked her to leave. She huffed and left.

What was he doing? Jace thought to himself. He's so stupid. Finally he was getting Clary to see that he actually changed but now? He's fucked it up. He just hoped that Clary hadn't seen him and Kaelie. He looked around his office to see if she was somewhere here but she wasn't. He walked out and looked everywhere and she was nowhere to be found. He even asked others but nobody saw her .Jace called her again and again but she didn't pick up. He was worried now. Where was she? Had she leave?

As Jace was panicking he ran into someone. "uh sorry," he mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry sir," Simon said. Jace just nodded and started to walk away when he decided to ask Simon.

"Hey. Did you…by any chance saw a girl? She has bright red hair and green eyes. Pretty short. Umm her name is-"

"Clary." Simon finishes. He looked at his boss and his worried expression. There was something that he was missing. Why was Jace looking for Clary?

"Yeah. Where is she? Did you see her? Wait. How do you even know her? Simon I swear to god if you don't start talking right now I will fire you!" Jace yells.

Simon looked at Jace horrified and quickly started talking, "Sh- she's my best friend sir. I-I saw her um at lunch and- and she left. When she saw you and your um," he stutters. His face was red from fear.

"Shit!" Jace yelled and ran off. She saw them. She saw him and Kaelie gift her. Shit. Shit. Shit. He fucked up. Bad.

* * *

Clary woke up from her nap, well rested. It was almost 7 pm and she knew she had to go to that date with Jace. Clary put on her brave face and got into the shower. She knew she shouldn't go on the date after what Jace has done but they have a contract to follow. They need to be seen in public so people actually believe that Jace has changed.

What Jace had down was wrong and she will show him that. All through the date she plans on being a bitch/ uninterested. One thing that was bothering Clary was that if Jace had even noticed her when he returned. She was sitting in the open and it was pretty impossible to notice her and her bright hair. Well there is only one way to answer that. Ask him.

Clary quickly took a shower and walked in her closet. Now Jace had not mentioned where they were going. She was guessing that they were going to have dinner someplace fancy. But she wasn't sure what type of person Jace really is. She settled on a grey turtle neck sweater dress because it was cold outside. She paired the dress with black over the knee boots. She quickly did her makeup. Nothing too fancy. She kept everything light and curled her hair so it fell perfectly around her shoulders.

She looked herself in the mirror. The dress reached a little below her mid thigh and the boots were over her knee so there was a strip of skin available. The boots made her look taller and that's what she wanted. Grabbing her coat she went downstairs and chilled on the couch.

The doorbell ringed and her heart fluttered in her chest. Clary gracefully walked over to the door and opened it. Jace stood there in jeans and a white tee with black leather jacket.. His hair was kind of messy like he has been running his hand through it a lot.

Jace gasped when he saw Clary. She looked gorgeous. Jace was sure that she wasn't going to go after what happened earlier but here she was looking perfect. He had a whole I'm Sorry speech ready but he guess he doesn't need it anymore. He flashed his perfect smile and said, "You look gorgeous Clary," he looked her up and down.

"Thanks," She blushed. "Shall we go?"

"Uh yeah. Yeah," Jace offered his arm but she walked past it and to his car. Guess he does need the speech.

Jace and Clary sat in an uncomfortable silence. Jace didn't know what to say and Clary didn't want to talk at all. They drove for a while and Jace couldn't take the silence.

"So when did you leave?" He asked.

"After I saw how busy you were," Clary says coolly. "Didn't want to disturb you."

Oh shit. Jace gulps. There is no point in dodging the problem now. "Clary look," he stopped at the light and looked over at her. She was already looking at him. "I know you saw Kaelie and I today. But it's not what it looked like," Clary scoffs. "Okay it was what it looked like. But I promise it meant nothing. I just needed to blow off some steam and she was there and it just happened."

Clary just let this settle in. Meant nothing? Blow off steam? Just happened? Who did he think he was? He can't just go around and sleep with anyone just because he wants to blow off some steam. "Jace, you sound dumb. Like you keeping saying you will make me see that you are changed and I do start to see that but then you go around and sleep with a Whore. That same whore who have ruined my life and do you have any idea how hurt I was? When I saw you with that skank and and I just…I just," Clary couldn't take it. She didn't even know how to explain the hurt.

"I can't do this okay. You say something and then your actions say something completely different. I can never believe you now you know. I'm only doing this for my father. Gosh why did I ever agree to this stupid date," she dabbed under her eyes and took a deep breath.

Jace parked the car in front of an expensive looking restaurant and killed the engine. "Clare, I'm sorry. I really am," he grabbed her hand. She tried to pull it away but he held onto it harder. "Just hear me out. Please. I know I've hurt you a lot. In the past and now. What I did was beyond wrong and I know you will never forgive me. And that's okay. I just want you to know that I take responsibility for my actions. And it will not happen again. I promise." He looked in her eye and promised her.

Clary's bright eyes were filled with unshed tears and hope. She really hoped he didn't do it again because she can and will not be able to take it. Deep down in her heart she knew she was falling for him but she will never admit it. Admitting it will make it seem too real and she was scared of that. Denying her feelings for him is the only thing keeping her at bay.

"I don't believe you," she whisper and looks away. His eyes were too beautiful and she knew if she looked in them any longer she will believe him.

"Please," He begs. Jace really wanted her to believe him because he will Not put her through this again. This is the love of his life and he can't put his needs before that.

"Jace am I just a toy to you? Because that's how I feel. I don't have any guarantee that you will never do this. Like I want to believe you but I just can't."

"Baby steps Clary. We are stuck with each other for a year. I want us to have a good relationship. A relationship where we can be honest with each other, where we can talk to one another about anything. I want us to be friends. Genuine friends and I know it will take us time but I believe in us and I want you to do that as well. Please. I promise I won't let you down."

Clary liked the idea of being in this type of relationship. I mean they have to live with each other for a year so why not actually give him a chance. So she put aside her doubts and decided to give him a chance. She was well aware of the consequences. She was once again putting her heart on the line and she knew even only one small mistake will shatter her. So she made up her mind and completely forgot about her being uninterested and being a bitch and decided.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "I think I like that idea too." Jace smiled bright and wide.

* * *

Clary and Jace stepped out of the car. Jace walked over to her and she grabbed his arm as they walked inside the fancy restaurant. Jace pulled out her chair and removed her coat and they sat down.

"This is a lovely place," clary looked around the restaurant. It had a very chill vibe. They sat away from the others, near the windows. The restaurant was lit up by warm lights and had gentle music playing. It was perfect for a first date. The waiter came by to get our drink orders and Jace ordered the finest wine that they had.

Jace didn't know what to say to Clary. He was so relieved that she had forgave him. He wanted to know everything about her so he asked her.

"So Clary. Tell me everything about you," Jace asks nervously. He wasn't sure if she wants to talk about her.

"What do you want to know," she asked. The waiter came back with the wine and poured both of them some. Jace smiles slightly and slowly takes a drink.

"How has your life been after you moved?"

It was Clary's time to smile now. "It's been…amazing. I'm glad I left New York after high school. I only visited once a year and everything was great till…" she takes a breath and continues, "until dad got sick. But a part of me is glad that I am back. And the other part, still wants to go back home." She laughs lightly. "But it is what it is," she shrugs a little and looks over at him.

"I'm glad you are here Clary. I really am," Jace smiles. The waiter comes back to get their orders. Jace orders a steak and Clary orders some type of pasta. She wasn't that hungry so she wanted something light.

"So why did you choose art and not business?" Jace asks as he tries to keep the conversation going.

"I love art. Dad wanted me to choose whatever I wanted and I did have a choice so I chose what I wanted. Jonathon on the other hand didn't have a choice. From the beginning, dad has been pressuring him into business because the first born always inherits the company and blah blah," she chuckles lightly. Her mind just dazing off somewhere else. "I guess that's why he's like this." She mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Oh. Nothing," Clary lightly shakes her head and reaches out for her drink. The food arrives and they both silently enjoy their meal. They talked about anything and everything. It was relieving and relaxing.

Jace looked over at Clary and she was lost again. Throughout this dinner she's been zoning out and it's been bothering him. He quickly stabs his fork in her pasta and takes a big bite. "Mmmmh this is so goooood," he moans with his eyes closed.

"Oh hell no. There is one thing that you don't do to me and that's steal my food!" She yells. Jace thought she looked adorable when she got mad like this. Jace laughed lightly and raised his hands in surrender.

"I was just making sure if you were paying attention," he looks at her and tilts his head to side a little. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Clary goes back to eating but Jace was not convinced.

"You know you can talk to me about anything," Jace really wanted her to trust him even after all he has done.

"Why…why are you like this?" Jace cocker his head not sure what she was asking. "I mean when I was in Madrid I heard about you and your dad and your company and it was…perfect. What happened?"

Jace sighed and he knew he had to answer the question. "My dad passed away. I just couldn't handle the fact that he was gone and I fell off of the track," he laughed, a bit embarrassed. "I just don't know how to get back on."

Clary nodded her head and smiled empathetically. "You'll get through it." She reaches her hand out and grabs his. "We'll get through it together." She smiles and leaves Jace astound.

* * *

The dinner went smoothly and now it was time to face the press. Alec had tipped the paparazzi saying that America's number one hottest bachelor was on a date. Jace and clary walked out of the restaurant and was imitatly swarmed by the blinding lights of cameras. Clary raises her hand in attempts of escaping the constant flash but fails miserably. Jace ducks his head a little and places his arm around Clary and guides her through the crowd.

Finally they make it to the car and sit down. The loud voices were drowned by the music in the car and the engine. Jace pulls out of the parking lot and laughs. His laugh was so carefree and infecting that Clary joined in as well.

"Do you think they bought it?"

"Of course they did," Jace laughed and turned the radio up. The song Love me like you do was playing and Jace started to sing along it very loudly and girly. It was hilarious.

"Hey. Where are we going?" Clary asked once she realized he took a left instead of going straight.

"I wanna show you something," he smiles and keeps on driving.

Jace drives for a whole hour and wouldn't tell her where he was taking her. Clary was getting worried until he reaches an empty road. Jace gets out of the car and opens the door for Clary. She shivers slightly and wraps her coat tighter against her. What is going on? She looked around and there was nothing. They were standing in the middle of an abandoned road. It was surrounded by fields of some type of flower. Only you couldn't see the flowers because it was so dark.

"Please tell me you are not going to kill me here and then leave my body in the fields?" Clary laughs nervously.

"Maybe next time but right now I want to show you something. Come on," he grabs her hand and guides her over to the hood of the car. They both sit down in the hood and lay down. Clary gasps as she looks up at the sky. The night was clear and the dates were out. Since this place was out of the city and say from the buildings, the stars burned bright.

There were millions of them and it was so beautiful. Clary's hand itches for her pencils. She wanted to capture this moment in paper and not in a photo. She looked over to Jace, only to find him staring at her. She blushed brightly and thanked the lord for the lack of lighting available.

"This is so beautiful Jace," she breathes out as she looks at the sky again.

"I used to come out here after my parents passed away. Everyday I would find myself here and I would spend hours and hours just staring up at the sky. Somehow this place relaxed me and made me feel not so…," he searched up for a word.

"Lonely." Clary murmurs.

"Yeah. Lonely."

Clary smiles up at Jace and wanted nothing more to touch him. At dinner, he had opened up and showed me a different side of him. A more vulnerable aside if him. Clary understood why he was like this now but that doesn't change what he has done to me in the past. Tonight, she wants to forget about what happened in high school and wants one night. One night with this golden angel. She wants to just comfort him.

Clary reaches out her hand and lightly traces the length of his nose and runs them along his cheek bones and down his jaw. Jace's eyes flutter close as all thoughts flies out of his head. Their heads moves closer slowly and Jace could feel Clary's minty breath in his lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He has wanted to do it all night but had held himself back and that's what he does next. He pulls back gently and breathes out a laugh. He wants to wait till this one special moment.

Clary's cheeks burned brighter than ever and she felt embarrassed. He had pulled away. He didn't want to kiss her. This was all part of the contract. Why is she so stupid? They sit in an awkward silence and then out of nowhere Jace points to the sky.

"Doesn't that look like a spoon?" He traces a pattern in the sky.

"Oh yeah," Clary says. "Hey look it's a dog chasing…something."

And just like that their awkward silence was forgotten and they jumped into the sea of starts. They spent hours laughing and making weird constellations in the sky. Jace came up with some dirty ones and would make jokes about them. They shared stories and moments together. Clary was actually having fun on this date.

"Oh it's time," Jace yells and stands up on the hood of the car. He reaches his hands out to Clary who takes it. They both stand on top of the hood and Clary could see just how far wide the frills stretched. Jace pulls out his phone and reads the time. 11:58 pm.

"Another reason to why I used to come here was because of this," He points towards the fields around them. Clary was confused about what he meant. He came here to see flowers that he can't actually see. Clary raises her eyebrows and Jace just smiles.

"You'll see in a minute," he whispers in her ear. Clary looked at Jace but she could barely see him. The clock strikes 12 and Jace's face lights up. Clary turns around and gasps. Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped at the sight before her. The flowers had bloomed bright as the moon. Millions of them bloomed at the same time and the whole field was lit up by them.

Clary has never witnessed anything more beautiful than this. She was lost in the beauty. Jace gently touches her shoulder and turns her to face him. His eyes were bright and so gold that it hurt to look at him.

"This is so unearthly, Jace. How..?"

"My mom inherited this place from her mom. She wanted my mom to build some company or whatever on this land but my mom panted these flowers here. They only bloom at midnight. This was her get away place and its mine now. Makes me feel closer to her," Jace explains. Clary was still in shock when he murmured, "fuck it," and smashed his lips to hers.

Her lips were soft and plump. Just like he has imagined. He had wanted to do this for suck a long time that it felt impossible. He was in a dream like trance and this was the sweetest dream. He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. That seems to break her out of it and he feels her kissing him back! They stood there for a long time just kissing and holding each other. Eventually they had to break off because they needed oxygen. Both panted heavily and couldn't believe what had just happened.

"So. How many girls have you brought here?" Clary couldn't help but ask.

"None."

"None?"

"Clary…I haven't gone on a date since high school. It was always a quick pick up and that fuck em and chuck em kind of deal."

"Oh wow." Even to her own ears she sounded surprised. She didn't know what they were now or where they stood. But asking that right is didn't feel right so they just let it hang above them. Jace jumps down from the hood and holds his hand out for clary again. The ride back home was quite and both were lost in their own head.

Jace knew things will be different from now on. He still doesn't know Clary's feelings for him. He doesn't regret kissing her. He will never regret kissing Clary but maybe it was too early. He should have waited! Gosh he's a dumb ass.

* * *

After a long ride home they were finally home. Jace walked Clary to her door to end their date perfectly. "Thank you for today. I had a lot fun," Jace says.

"Me too. It was very nice," clary nods. She was avoiding looking at him because she didn't know what they were now.

"Clary. I know our kiss might have messed things up but I just want to say that I don't regret it one bit. I meant what I said Clary. I like you. I really do and our kiss meant a lot to me," Clary was shocked at Jace's comment. The only thing she could do was smile a nod.

Jace leaned in and gently kissed her bottom lip and it made her shiver. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispers against her lips.

"You're not staying?" Clary asks with wide eyes.

"Oh don't look so disappointed babe," he rolls his eyes. "I think I'm going to give you some space tonight." He smiles and starts to walk backwards.

"Bye."

"Bye Jace."

"Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Jace," Clary laughs and walks inside her mansion. Leaving a love-struct fool outside.

* * *

 **I don't really like this chapter but revieW**

 **Also school's about to start so idk if i can write as much :/**


End file.
